


Persona 5: Fool In Love

by sonicravenx



Series: Persona ∞ Series [1]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Angst, Bachelor, Bisexual Kurusu Akira, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, Gay Kurusu Akira, Love, Love Triangles, M/M, Manga & Anime, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Partners, Multiple Relationships, No Metaverse (Persona 5), Persona 5 References, Persona 5 Spoilers, Pictures, Romance, Slice of Life, Summer Vacation, Teen Romance, Unrequited Love, post-game persona 5
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2020-06-09 12:56:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 38,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19476373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicravenx/pseuds/sonicravenx
Summary: “Unsure where to spend his 3rd year of school but yearning for his Confidants, our favorite Joker has returned to Tokyo to spend his Summer with his trusted- but disbanded- Phantom Thieves of Hearts, to come up with that exact answer. In returning however, he finds some of his trusted Confidants have been imprisoned in their own uncertainty- and our Protagonist is thrusted into a position to change their hearts using the only tool he has left- love. Only a Fool- one astray on an everlasting subway called life, yearning for the future, and believing in the universe- would place his fate back into the unknown or have faith in arriving at a destination ”





	1. 7/24: Should I Re-Enslave Myself?

**Author's Note:**

> -7/4/19-  
> *There's no better way to celebrate independence- or emancipation if you will- without a little Phantom Thieves! This story’s prerequisites are to have beaten Persona 5; this story is written with the knowledge of the ending, and takes place AFTER the game is over. This also is written with prerequisites of certain characters Confidant progressions in mind; in short, if certain characters are not maxed out you may be spoiled. Please read this story if you have beaten the game, are aware of the True Ending, or do not care about spoilers. This story is unaffected by the things that are different in Persona 5: Royal.  
> The Protagonist will go by his manga adaption name- Akira Kurusu.
> 
> Things in italics and parenthesis are always optional little tidbits of info that I throw in for better clarity, or simply just for extra information. For the most part they are optional reads as Parenthesis usually are. I also tend to bold key words/phrases/beings that I believe to be important things to remember, or if I'm introducing a new key term altogether.
> 
> Pictures used all come from Google, and are not my own; they only serve to show a visual representation of some scenes, places, or people. If photo links are currently broken bare with me while I attempt to update them once more.
> 
> Also, I will try and update this at least once a month-Most likely the 1st of EVERY Month- until it's finished; if there is good reception I will break this rule if demanded.  
> Edit: *SERIES WILL RETURN IN MAY WITH MONTHLY UPLOADS!!!*
> 
> Thanks for reading. -@Sonicravenx*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The Fool has returned in search of a beckoning question he has riddled in his mind..."

“ _This story is a work of fiction. Similarities between characters or events to persons living or dead in your world are purely coincidental. Only those who have agreed to the above have the privilege of partaking in this game. Do you agree?_ ”

_Agree_ \- “The contract has been sealed”.

_I do not agree_ \- “I guess it is not time for a new Trickster to be awakened. Please proceed to another story”.

*****

It is the start of summer vacation, and all is well in the bustling residential district of Yongen-Jaya early this morning. **Sojiro Sakura** has just entered Cafe LeBlanc for another day at work. He yawns as he gets out ingredients, and prepares some morning food for guests that will show up throughout the day.

“Gosh, it’s the first day of summer isn’t it? Business is gonna be affected ‘cause of that…” Sojiro says as he brews up a batch of coffee. As he turns on the flame he lights a cigarette, and starts making some curry in the back when he hears the bell for the door upfront ring- someone has just walked in.

“Sojiro! Good Morning!” said a familiar voice to him as they closed the door. He glanced over to see **Futaba Sakura** walking inside to sit down.

“Well, if it isn’t my good ‘ol daughter! You are up early today” said Sojiro.

“Heh, well it’s the start of summer vacation, so I’m excited to do some stuff with **Ann** , **Haru** , and **Makoto** a bit later today. I think some of the boys might join in- but I’m fine with alittle G.N.O. Gotta make use of your time while you have it!” said Futaba. 

“Haha, well that is true. Well food’s almost ready- I’ll make you some breakfast- sit tight why don’t you?” said Sojiro as he hurried back to the kitchen.

“Yessir!” replied Futaba. She then took a seat at the front bar closest to the TV screen as it plays the morning news, “It’s gonna be pretty hot out today ‘aint it?”

“Yea, so you probably should be wearing that jacket!” exclaimed Sojiro.

“Yea yea yea- I ain’t hot, I’m just saying that It’s _going_ to be hot. But thank you for worrying about my well being. If you wanna worry more- fill me with food!” said Futaba as she rubs her belly.

“Gotcha ‘ya food shark” said Sojiro as he laughs. He finishes preparing a little meal just for Futaba and he hands her a plate of food, “Dig in” Sojiro says as he goes back to finish a cup of coffee.

“Thanks!” said Futaba happily as she begins to eat. As she stuffs her fae Sojiro sets down a cup of coffee next to her. 

“It's not too hot- try it out it’s a new blend I’m working on” said Sojiro.

“Free coffee connoisseuring? That’ll cost ‘ya an extra plate of food ‘ya know? Hehe” said Futaba as she smirked with glee. 

“I hear ‘ya…” said Sojiro as he shook his head. Futaba then went to try to sip on the coffee as Sojiro poured coffee into coffee mug for himself. Suddenly, the door opens again- the same bell tone echoed the cafe. 

“Hello, welcome to Cafe LeBl-” said Sojiro before coming to a halt in his own words. His eyes widened as he glanced at the person who walked through the door- and in such a state of shock he dropped his coffee mug straight on the floor. 

“AHH!” yelled Futaba alarmed by him dropping the coffee mug. Futaba jumped from her seat in shock, and Sojiro didn’t even glance down to see the hot coffee running across the floor. “What the heck Sojiro? Why did you just dr-” Futaba muttered before she turned her head the same direction as Sojiro- and soon was as deadpanned as she was. 

As this person closed the door behind them they walked closer to Futaba and Sojiro. Futaba looked this person up and down, who was wearing baggy denim blue pants, a black shirt, with a white opened buttoned-down shirt over it. Their black messy hair cascaded over their framed glasses, and a brown bag was hanging over their left shoulder. 

“I-I can’t believe what I’m seeing…” Sojiro said as his cigarette in his mouth falls to the floor. Suddenly, Futaba’s eyes fill with tears as she runs over.

“A- **Akira**!!!” shouted Futaba in joy as she embraced him in a hug- his bag nearly falling to the floor. Before the bag hit the floor however a black cat fell out.

“Mreow!” the cat yelled as it plopped onto the floor.

“M- **Morgana** too?!” said Sojiro as he starts to step forward from behind the counter, “I-I can’t believe it, what you guys- ow!” Sojiro shouted as he stepped on the coffee on the floor.

“Can you guys calm down for two seconds??” said Morgana.

“ _How_ could we calm down?? I haven't seen you guys since we dropped you off in your hometown earlier this year!” boasted Futaba.

“But he didn’t say anything- did he?” said Sojiro as he bends down to clean up the coffee and broken mug.

“Hehe, hey. What’s up?” said Akira.

“ _What’s up_? Yea what’s up- what the heck is up with you just hear right now?! This is so exciting!!” said Futaba. 

“Calm down- I’ll explain everything in a moment. For now- you need help there Sojiro?” asked Akira.

“Y-Yea, I mean having you help would be befitting since _you are_ the reason I dropped it”, said Sojiro. Akira then picked back up his bag as Morgana hopped inside, and set it on the bar counter.

*****

  
As Akira helped clean up Sojiro’s mess he sat next to Futaba at the bar slouchingly.

“I forgot how _bad_ your posture was” joked Futaba. 

“Okay okay, now tell us- what are you doing here? A-And out of the blue?” pondered Sojiro.

“Yea, and you haven’t been online recently the past few months- practically ghosting all of us. What’s up??” asked Futaba.

“I’m sorry- my phone broke due to Morgana, and all the money I had saved up while I was staying with you I lost. So, I had to focus a lot of time on doing what jobs I could find for a little while while I saved up enough to get another one” said Akira causing Morgana to get uptight.

“H-Hey! I didn’t break it completely you said! I thought it was a rodent one day and swatted at it- but I hit it off his counter…” said Morgana.

“Awe Morgana don’t feel bad- it was just an accident” said Futaba as she petted Morgana.

“S-Stop it!” yelled Morgana.

“Don’t give the cat a hard time Futaba- it already feels bad that it broke his phone. Now, tell us how you went from ‘broken phone at home’ to ‘suddenly I’m back at LeBlanc’” said Sojiro as he set down a cup of coffee in front of Akira. Akira went to drink it, and then cleared his throat.

“You see… I was pretty glad to be back home, and go back to the life that was taken from me. Everything for the most part was fine- minus my phone and other things, but it my life returned to just how it was. I felt that my time here was spent, and in the year I was here I accomplished more than I ever thought I could in my life; being able to stick it to the adults with twisted desires in life that make it hard for us to exist in this world- it felt exhilarating. I was happy to leave our accomplishments as they are as society kept going, but I don’t know... Something was always missing in the process… Almost when you get used to a bad situation and find solace in all of it. Though, not to say when I was here I was in some type of misery- I ended up meeting some of the greatest people in my life as a Phantom Thief here. I guess I say all that to say… I believe I desire a feeling like that again” said Akira. As he says that Futaba’s eyes light up.

“Really?” sasked Futaba.

“I believe so. And so, to see for sure I truly desire, and not just fantasizing about the past in retrospect I thought to come back into that environment again. Don’t get me wrong- I always intended to visit, but what makes this visit a bit different is that I am considering returning to Shujin for my 3rd year” said Akira.

“W-Wha-...!” Sojiro said with a gasp. Futaba rose out of her seat.

“Y-You can’t be serious! That’s awesome!” yelled Futaba.

“Calm down. It’s only a consideration. I decided that I will spend my summer here, and depending on how I feel I will either go back to Shujin- or head on home. My parents are okay with any decision I make, and just want me to be happy- though they worry about my safety after all that happened and coming here again. The reason why I am considering returning for my 3rd year because I know that I plan to go abroad afterwards- attend a university somewhere around the world. So, while we are all still in Tokyo I wanna take advantage of that. Either way, it was befitting for my first visit be here” said Akira.

“That’s a good idea. S-So you are gonna be in the area all summer? That’s great, but where are you staying??” asked Sojiro.

“Well… I was saving up money for that as well. But, my parents did give me some money to stay in a hotel or whatnot for the summer, but that was my plan B in case my plan A didn’t work… I-I left my stuff outside in case things didn’t work” said Askira as he points to the door. Sojiro suddenly rushes behind the counter, and to Akira.

“You idiot- go get your stuff from outside right now!” yelled Sojiro as he goes to hug Akira, “Of course you can stay here! Though, the attic is a bit dirty now…”

“I just didn’t want to impose on you out of the blue…” said Akira as he pats Sojiro on the back. 

“Here- I’ll help you bring your stuff in!” said Futaba as she heads outside. Akira and Sojiro then follow suit, and go gather Akira’s suitcases from outside LeBlanc, and bring them upstairs to the attic. As Akira sets down all his bags near the staircase he looks around the room.

“Well, you were right in saying it’s dirty, but a _bit_ might be a fib” said Akira as he looks around, “But if I can clean up Shibuya of crooks I can- *cough cough* I-I clean an attic” said Akira as he tries to catch his breath.

“Gosh Sojiro, you could at least clean up here once in a while- ever heard of spring cleaning?” asked Futaba.

“I tried to preserve it as best as I could, but coming up here would make me sad of the space now empty if you know what I mean…” said Sojiro as he looks down in embarrassment. Akira rubs the back of his head- realizing Sojiro really missed him. Suddenly, Morgana moves around viciously in Akira’s bag.

“Huh?” said Futaba.

“What’s the cat acting up for? It hungry?” asked Sojiro.

“The dust is getting on my fur! Clean this place up fast!” yelled Morgana. Sojiro walks over to Morgana, and picks him up.

“Come on- I just made some food. I’ll go make you some as well and get you outta this dust storm of a room. Why not help him clean up Futaba?” said Sojiro as he walked downstairs.

“How did I get stuck being the cleanup crew? Oh well- it’s just cool that you are here now! I need to tell the others ASAP!” said Futaba as she goes to take out her phone. However, Akira stops her.

“Let’s preserve the shock for everyone else, ‘kay? I heard you mention to Sojiro when I was eavesdropping from outside that you plan to hang with everyone later? You round up the girls, and I’ll round up the guys” said Akira as he walks to the back of his room.

“Huh? But why would you just listen and not just come in? And I can just ensure everyone is there- we were gonna hang downtown or something” said Futaba.

“It’s not that hard to eavesdrop when you talk so loud, hehe. And either way works, but you made it seem like the guys might not show up- so I’ll make sure they do” said Akira.

“But you don’t know where they are” said Futaba.

“I’ll find ‘em” said Akira as he goes to blow some dust off his desk in the back. Suddenly, he starts to sneeze uncontrollably.

“That probably wasn’t a good idea,” said Futaba. Akira however can stop sneezing. “I’ll go get you some water” said Futaba as she goes downstairs to get a glass of water for Akira. She goes to hand it to him and he drinks it, and as he does so Akira starts to feel like his nose starts to feel a bit better, but it’s still a bit sensitive.

“I probably should go see **Takemi** for my nose…” said Akira.

“That shady doctor, right?” asked Futaba.

“She’s not shady- well at least not anymore” said Akira as he wipes mucus from his nose, “Gosh, but yea. Hey, I’ll go find a broom and whatnot and do this room- you can text everyone and make sure they come to LeBlanc and it can be a suprise” said Akira.

“But won’t they suspect that coming here might be suspicious? They don’t come around as often since you left to be honest” said Futaba.

“Really?” asked Akira.

“Even ‘Sayuri’ isn’t here- **Yusuke** has it with him where he is staying now. Sojiro wasn’t surprised that they stopped however- but sometimes they are here if they hang with me” said Futaba.

“Well, let’s change that. Just text ‘em. I’ll clean up here and I might go stop by the doc real quick and take it from there” said Akira.

“Okay!” said Futaba as she takes out her phone to text but then she looks back up, “Wait, so do you have a new phone now?”

“Oh yea, I do” said Akria as he pulls it out- a new model white phone- almost similar to the one he had before.

“You should venture out to newer tech, Akira” said Futaba judgingly. 

“I take what I can get- it’s just a phone. The only thing I’m not use to with this new phone is random apps not popping up on my menu” said Akira jokingly.

“I don’t miss that TBH” said Futaba causing Akira to laugh, “Well Imma need your new number then- hopefully Morgana doesn’t break it this time”

“Yea” said Akira. 

*****

Akira goes to find a broom, and tidies up the room as best he can for about an hour or so. After cleaning much he can he then changed his clothes- sporting red pants, and a different black shirt with breathable fabric as it was hot out. He walked down stairs, and used the bathroom- having not used the bathroom since he left hometown. 

“I'm gonna go out for a bit- Achoo!. Agh, BRB” said Akira.

“You just got back and you are already going? Oh, well I guess the last thing a boy your age wants to do is be tied up in an attic all summer. Hey, take these” said Sojiro as he throws Akira the keys to the cafe, “Feels like deja vu, but if you end up staying out longer than you plan you got the keys to come in- or lock the place up for me like old times”

“Thanks- Achoo!. I don’t plan to stay out too late since I intend for the gang to come here later” said Akira.

“Oh yea, Futaba did say something like that. Well, later I’ll make enough food for everyone. Anyways, have a good time out- and go do something about that tickle in your nose” said Sojiro.

“That’s my plan actually. Anyways see ‘ya in a bit” said Akira. He goes to walk out the door before he heard a meowing sound by his feet.

“You’re just gonna leave me here in this stuffy cafe??” asked Morgana.

“I mean, if you wanna come around with me you can. But it is pretty hot out- and I don’t wanna bring my bag” said Akira.

“What?” said Morgana shocked.

“You were complaining the whole ride here due to the heat- and it wasn’t that easy bringing you here either as I could only bring limited luggage. I’m just going around the corner, just chill out” said Akira.

“Are you talking to yourself??” asked Sojiro.

“Huh? No, but I think Morgana is hot- could you do something about that?” asked Akira.

“Really? Here I’ll turn the new AC I have on- Sorry I keep it off since the temperature messes with my ingredients. Come sit over here Morgana” said Sojiro.

“Huh? Hmm… Your stuffy hot bag or Sojiro’s AC cool Cafe?... Yea I’ll stay. HAve fun” said Morgana as he rushed over to Sojiro.

“See y’all in a bit” said Akira as he headed out. “Okay, I’ll go see Takemi first” he said to himself as he started to walk down the street to Takemi’s office.

-CHAPTER END-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -7/4/19-  
> "It was fairly not planned to upload this story on July 4th, but when I realized that I could I couldn't pass up the chance. Thanks for reading, and tell me what you think!" - @Sonicravenx


	2. 7/24: Bites The Dust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "With a developing nasal issue he's trying to prevent he goes to see everyone's favorite shady doctor. However, this visit might send him on a journey to an unexpected destination..."

Akira made his way down the narrow streets of Yongen-Jaya as he proceeded further to Takemi’s Medical Clinic. He passed by familiar faces in the area; the owner of the second-hand shop “Yumenoshima” was one of them. Akira waved hello from the distance- remembering all the random knick-knacks that he purchased of his over the year he was at Sojiro’s. The old man- recognizing Akira’s face- waved back joyfully as he had not seen him in such a long time.

“How’s it been? Long time no see youngster! Come by and buy something soon, I got new stuff in stock!” the old man shouted to Akira. Akira nodded his head ‘yes’ in response and waved back. 

Akira thought to himself, “ _Business must be going well- it looks like he upgraded the interior since the last time I saw him. Wonder if that’s from all the stuff I had bought…_ ”. He then glanced at the side of the wall in the old man’s store, and saw an old Phantom Thief poster. Akira started to ponder to himself if the old man was actually a fan of the Phantom Thieves, or if rumors spread that a thief often shopped there some time ago. It is quite possible that just that rumor alone- truth or not- would bolster sales. Akira flipped his air in the wind, and continued down the road where he passed by the local supermarket “Muramasa”, where Akira could go if he ever needed quick supplies, snacks, or info while in the vicinity. He walked by the front doors as they open up automatically as he gotten close. As it opens a store clerk stands on the other side, and greets Akira with a wave.

“Good Morning, sir- wait, I recognize you from somewhere” the store clerk says. 

“I used to come by here a lot a few months ago- I just moved back into the area today,” said Akira.

“Oh! Well I hope you enjoy your stay while you are here. It’s awfully hot today, so feel free to buy a drink whenever you are around!” the store clerk said as they pointing to the soda shelf next to them.

“Will do- Achoo!. Catch ‘ya later I just was going to window shop if I walked in” said Akira as he started to walk away.

“Okay! Have a nice day!” said the store clerk as they waved Akira goodbye. 

Akira started to remember how friendly the neighbouring people were to LeBlanc as he continues walking, and starts to daydream on all that he missed about it. He headed down the street opposite the store’s entrance and walked a bit of way until he was foot first in front of the clinic where Takemi resided. 

“Wow, sure brings back memories” said Akira as he sighs and looks up the building to the sky. He then walks up the white stoney steps, and opens the door to the building. He walks down the hallway until he reaches a room that has ‘ **Tae Takemi** ’ on the nameplate. As he goes to turn the doorknob he starts to get nervous- knowing that he hasn’t stayed in contact with the best doctor he has ever had- since he left. He sighs, and opens the door. He walks into the familiar room, and at the front desk sits Takemi in her usual punk-ish getup with an overcoat on looking bored. She uses her hand as a fan as she peers through the glass to see a customer.

“Hello, welcome to my clinic. Are you here to make an appoin-” said Takemi before she froze in her seat. 

  


“You-!” she exclaimed as she jumped out of her seat. Akira jumped back a bit, startled by her yelling.

“Long time no see doc’” said Akira as he walks to the front desk.

“Long time no see?!” exclaimed Takemi as she came from behind the desk to the main room, “I didn’t know you were coming back in town- thought you ditched this place for good. Have you came back to get another examination? You know I’m not doing shifty stuff much anymore right?” said Takemi as she walked to give Akira a one armed hug.

“ _Much_? Heh, well actually- Achoo!” said Akira as he covered his sneeze with his other forearm away from Takemi. She backed away subtly as to not get sneezed on.

“What- you got a cold _now_ of all seasons?” asked Takemi.

“No. Sojiro didn’t clean the attic in god knows how long, and my nose has been acting up ever since I cleaned out the attic. I was wondering if you had any meds for it” said Akira.

“Oh, well okay. What were you doing- biting on dust? Agh, anyways just head to the exam room; this shouldn’t take long” said Takemi as she pointed to the door Akira knew all too well. 

Akira entered the exam room, and sat down in the chair next to Takemi’s desk. She made her way in shortly after with a bunch of various viles and doctor’s equipment. Takemi sat beside him with a thermometer.

“First, let me just make sure you aren’t rising in temp. Potentially you could have gotten a fever from that” said Takemi as she stuck a thermometer in Akira’s mouth.

“Ack!” said Akira as she jabbed it too far, “Careful- I’m not trying to deepthroat it!”

“Haha. I didn’t insert it too roughly- if your mucus membranes are too sensitive I can neutralize them. I can get you muscle relaxers; they also work well as a gag reflex neutralizer if you did wanna take your deepthroating seriously” said Takemi with a slight smile.

“W-Wha-!” said Akira as his eyes light up.

“Relax- I’m joking. Here, give it” said Takemi as she takes the thermometer and reads it, “You are fine- but you are awfully tense. Something on your mind?” asked Takemi.

“School, my future, my nose… So yea- a lot” said Akira.

“Sarcasm; that’s how I know you really are okay. Well I’ll just put these drops into your nose, and you take these pills. The drops should neutralize and lingering dust trapped in your nose, and the pills will numb pain. If you feel uncomfortable-ness in your nose still just drain your nose with water. If you don’t know how come back here” said Takemi as she gets up from her seat to get another vile.

“Okay” said Akira as he lays back in his seat. As Takemi fooled around with medicines Akira looked around her office- not much has changed, but he can tell its’ being used more by clients; dirty foot marks still on the floor from either earlier today or yesterday, and a client portfolio resting unattended on her desk seems girthy and full of patients. It makes him remember back when he was helping Takemi get rid of her sigma in the medical industry, and how passionate Takemi was about her work. 

“Here it is. Tilt your head back” said Takemi as she brings the nose drops closer to Akira’s face. He follows suit, tilts his head, and Takemi drops 4 drops into Akira’s nose; two for each nostril. 

“Agh! It stings” said Akira.

“Hmm, I’ll have to document that reaction. Anyways just take those pills, and clear out your sinuses frequently. Oh, and stay hydrated- especially today. That’s all, you can go” said Takemi.

“Oh? You don’t want me to stay and talk to you?” asked Akira.

“Heh, well as much as it was a shock to see you- I’m a busy woman, and I have an _actual_ client coming in soon. It’s weird- after you helped me business started to pick up more after you left. It’s been going well for me. Also, I don’t think the first thing you need to do the start of summer vacay is spend it in a doctor’s office- I’m sure you wanna go see your friends, hm? I’ll be here all summer round, so stop by if anything comes up” said Takemi. 

“Gotcha. Well then I’ll do just that- see ‘ya later” said Akira as he walks to the door.

“Oh wait! Actually, can you do me a favor?” asked Takemi.

“Sure, what’s up?” said Akira.

“Do you plan to go into Shibuya at all? One of my patients left their bag here- the one that owns the bookstore on Central Street. Could you just bring it to them yourself? I’m somewhat tied up here or else I would do it, and I’m sure they are familiar with you already” said Takemi.

“Uh, well I didn’t wanna carry a bag with me today, but sure. I plan to run into some friends hopefully down there, so it would be on the way” said Akira.

“Good, thanks a bunch. Think of this errand as payment for your exam” said Takemi as she chuckles.

“Sure… Well, I’ll go do that. Oh, lemme give you my new number. I had to get a new phone” said Akira as he takes out his phone.

“I see… Well make sure you take care of that one- looks expensive” said Takemi. They exchange numbers, and Akira takes off.

*****

Akira makes his way back to the street outside, and takes a right back to where the supermarket is. He looks up at the sky, adns ees the sun almost right above him- not realizing how much time he spent in Takemi’s office. He passes by more familiar faces in the area as he takes another right and walks down the street to the Yongen-Jaya station.

He gets on the next subway train to Shibuya, and while waiting for his stop he manages to find a seat. As he sits there he once again finds himself daydreaming; this time about all the countless rides on this exact route to and from school he would take, and when he would find a seat he would often read various books he would get his hands on. While he certainly didn’t miss the smell, the nostalgia rush was a nice feeling to have- even if it was because of a subway train. He rides it all the way to the Shibuya subway station, and gets off on the platform. To his right is the stairway in which he walks up. As he makes his way up to the underground walkway he is visually overthrown by all the various billboards and kiosks that he forgot littered the space. Once he sees the giant Big Bang Burger flyer hung up on the wall- showing all who pass that it is open 24 hours- he knows he is truly in the heart of Tokyo. Looking at the flyer however, brings back the unsettling memories of Okumura- Haru’s father, and his palace. “ _I wonder how Haru is faring nowadays…_ ” Akira thinks. He passes over a card reader- bag in hand- and head up to Station Square. There, he heads onto Shibuya Central Street.

  


“Finally, I’m here” said Akira as he lets out a sigh. This part of town is as busy as ever; with passerby so caught up on their own lives to even notice your existence. Akira sees the ‘Taiheido Bookstore’ in the distance, and walks over. As he enters he walks straight up to the counter.

“Good afternoon, welcome. How may I help you?” says the book clerk at front.

“Hello. I’m here on Tae Takemi’s behalf to deliver a left bag at her office. She said it belongs to someone here” said Akira as he hands the clerk the bag.

“Oh! Thank god- thank you some of my personal info was in this bag, and I didn’t want it lost around Tokyo somewhere. Takemi is someone I can trust- despite all the rumors that were spreading about her, and I guess you are someone Takemi can trust since she gave it to you- thought now that I get a better look you _do_ look familiar…” said the book clerk.

“I used to get books here all the time around the beginning of the year” said Akira.

“Right right. Anyways, is there anything I can do to help you?” asked the book clerk.

“Eh, no- I was sent here just to do that. But I’ll look around for a bit” said Akira.

“Okay. I’m here if you need anything!” said the book clerk. Akira then walked around the store a bit to see if anything peaked his interest. He sees some of the books he had bought from here have been restocked, and the newest issue of ‘Vague’ Magazine sitting on display near the front. He looks around the place and starts the thing that it seems more lavish than what he remembers. Akira takes it all in, breathing in the ‘new book smell’ in the air, and heads out.

“I’ll stop by another time,” said Akira as he leaves.

“Okay! Have a nice day!” said the book clerk.

Akira then heads down Central Street a bit- looking at various stores he used to shop in- like the ‘Scarlet DVD Store’, the beef bowl shop ‘Ore No Beko’, the ‘777 Triple Seven’ store,among others. “ _Surely didn’t miss the weird uniforms there…_ _I should remember to re-apply here sometime..._ ” thought Akira as he passed in front of the store 777 store. Suddenly, someone walks out of the store rubbing their head, and looking disappointed with their head down.

“Man, another sale bites the dust… Mom’s gonna be mad at _me_ just ‘cause the train was delayed gettin’ here…” the boy said as he walked out of the store. Suddenly the boy lifts there head, and looks into Akira’s eyes. Suddenly, the boy’s face changes drastically. Akira then gets shocked himself, as he realizes he knows this person.

“ **Ryuji**?” said Akira

“A-Akira!?” said a shocked Ryuji as he face started to blush.

“W-What are you doing?” asked Akira.

“What am I- What are YOU doing here!? What the F man!” said an ecstatic Ryuji as he rushes in to hug Akira. 

“I didn’t even recognize you…” said Akira.

“Huh?” said Ryuji.

“Your hair” said Akira as he points to Ryuji’s head.

  


  
“Oh, hehe. It’s a long story, but I’m just trying to change my act and how people look at me. Thought a good first step was gettin’ rid of the rebellious hair” said Ryuji as he explained his newly dyed black hair.

“Looks good on you- well, your natural hair color should look good but yea” said Akira.

“Hehe. Well it’s not exact, but it’s close. B-But man, what the fuck! You’re here! I haven’t spoken to you in forever!” said Ryuji grinning ear-to-ear.

“Yea, I thought if I came down here I would run into someone I knew- you are the first” said Akira.

“Well, I wanna hear about what brings you back so suddenly!” said Ryuji.

“Aren’t you busy?” asked Akira.

“Nah- not anymore at least. Mom sent me down here to do grocery shopping for sales, but I was late. Since I aint got nothing to show for it- might as well spend the rest of my time with you. Come on, lets go sit near the gym and talk” said Ryuji. Akira and Ryuji then went to sit on a bench nearby where went on to explain briefly why he is back in the area to Ryuji- from the uncertainty down to the school consideration. Hearing this, Ryuji’s face lit up.

“Y-You might come back here?? That’s awesome! I know I can’t really influence your decision, but you already know I would like it if you stayed… I missed you…” said Ryuji blushingly as he looked down from embarrassment.

“I missed you too. Now, tell me what inspired this hair change?” asked Akira.

“Well… After you left I started to feel stumped on what to do- where to go. I don't wanna lose momentum- you know, going from saving all of Shibuya, and so many innocent people, to just back to being some douche. Being with the gang- being with you- helped me realize that in order to make change you have to spearhead your own cause. So, I started considering being in roles that revolve around supporting others to achieve their goals” said Ryuji.

“That sounds like what Kamoshida should have been” said Akira.

“You are catching my drift. Kamoshida should have been someone for me to help lift me up- instead he spent his time in his own ego, and bringing down students like **Shiho** and **Mishima** \- uh… Have you seen him yet?” asked Ryuji.

“No, why? You’re the first guy I ran into today- besides Sojiro” said Akira.

“Oh really? Okay…” said Ryuji as a weight gets lifted off his shoulders, “It’s nothing- just wonderin’. But yea, I essentially felt like maybe I can continue on our legacy in a fitting way by being some type of coach to those who’s light shine far greater than the confines of Tokyo. The Phantom Thieves… They touched the world… I wanna make an impact too- in others. Who knows where I would of been if Kamoshida didn’t F me over- well, I wouldn’t of met you this way, but you get what I mean” 

“And the hair fits into this?...” said Akira confused.

“Oh! Well, I wanna go to a university for like Sports Management or Business- some shit like that, where I can help coach people and be like Kamoshida. I won’t be stealin’ hearts, but I’ll be stealin’ medals right under our competitors! Well- at least in my dreams… I thought that in order to do a role like that justice I needed to first change myself, and I only dyed my hair to show some sort of rebellion. I no longer feel that need- I wanna be approachable and sympathize with others. So, I’ve been hittin’ the books my last semester, and changing up my act- my grades and attitude really have changed I think!” said Ryuji.

“Yea- you are more confident and positive. I feel it” said Akira making Ryuji blush.

“R-Really… Thanks. Well yea, that’s what I want to do, but I’m still having trouble… Attempting to have your efforts not go unnoticed is easier said. I… I know I said I wouldn’t, but I have considered joining Track in the fall. In the last moments in **Shido** ’s Palace… I truly felt dependable- like only I could do something, and everyone trusted me. I was able to run to that boat- despite my leg! I… I felt so alive then. Track deals with a lot of dependability, so I am considering that” said Ryuji.

“I think that all sounds like a good idea. What’s stopping you?” asked Akira.

“W-Well… My injury isn’t exactly better- in fact after the adrenaline wore off and weeks went by my leg started to feel the affects of all that palace crawling and Mementos craziness. I need to train more- get stronger so I can pull my own weight. I don’t wanna fall too behind you- ‘cause I’ll always be by your side just like you were with me” said Ryuji making Akira get surprised.

“Wow, I’m glad that our bond hasn’t seem to of faded even after the time I couldn’t speak to you,” said Akira. Ryuji then looked down.

“No… On the contrary… It…” said Ryuji as he sighs.

“Hm?” said Akira.

“...Akira… When you left. That is when a lot of this culture shock hit. It hit probably all of us in the group actually. Our leader- who’s gaul drove us all- was off on his own and we had to all do the same. It was in that moment where I truly started to see… How much I wanted you around” said Ryuji as he started to blush more. 

“What are you?...” said Akira a bit taken back.

“N-Nothing just forget it” said Ryuji as he gets up and starts pacing around. Suddenly, Akira grabs his hand.

“Calm down. Sit” said Akira. 

“Akira…” said Ryuji lost for words. He then sits back down.

“I would… I would really like it if- while you are here- you could keep pushing me and aiding me along my journey. And I want you to do that… Because I don’t wanna be apart from you again” said Ryuji as his face turns beat red.

“You… Don’t wanna be apart from me? I didn’t know me leaving had that effect on you-”

“It did! I’m sorry if I didn’t show it as much- I didn’t know myself but I didn’t think I was taking advantage of you please don’t think that. I just… I want to make sure I keep having your support, and that I can keep supporting you… I wanted to tell you this and _then_ some for awhile, but when I would text you even ‘hi’ the msg wouldn’t even go through. You have been dead in the group for a minute as well” said Ryuji as he finally looks Akira dead in the eyes.

“The number was turned off after I broke it so payments didn’t go through. But- Is that how you feel?” asked Akira.

“Y-Yea… I know it’s weird for me of all people to say that- and I know it’s a bit gay but… I don’t know man… It’s just what is in my heart… What I desire” said Ryuji.

“I…” Akira said lost for words. In truth, he didn’t know what to say. Ryuji essentially admitted that he has feelings for Akira, and wants him around more than he did before. Akira looks to Ryuji- this newfound Ryuji- with a different light than before; to compare the Ryuji that was his teammate to this Ryuji would almost be disingenuous to the work Ryuji has been putting in the past few months.

“I know it’s a lot to take in right now- please don’t feel pressured to say anything about it yet. I didn’t even know I would see you today- I just didn’t wanna spend another second without you knowing how much you mean to me. If you don’t end up feeling the same- I understand, but just… keep this between us for now okay?...” said Ryuji.

“Are you ashamed of how you feel about me?” asked Akira.

“N-No! No I’m not! it’s just…” said Ryuji as he sinks in his seat.

“I’m pulling your leg- I get it. It would be accurate to say that I’m not sure of what to say to that right now- I have so much going on in my head. But, what I definitely can tell you Ryuji, is that I want you to know that you are someone that will be in my life ‘til I die- whether there is something 'special' added onto it or not” said Akira. Ryuji, shocked, starts to blush.

“So no matter what happens we will always be close... Hehe, man… You are gonna make me get flustered and shit… Hehe” said Ryuji as he tries to fight back any potential tears.

“Hey- Futaba is gonna try and round up everyone later tonight. It’s suppose to be a celebration that I am here. You better come” said Akira.

“You know, I _did_ think her randomly wanting us all to come to LeBlanc was weird. But know that I know it’s you I’ll be there. Hey, I gotta go home and situate stuff out with my mom if I’m gonna be able to hang out later- I’ll catch you later then?” said Ryuji.

“Definitely. It was great seeing you, Ryuji. Really” said Akira as he opened up his arms. Ryuji smiled.

“Ditto, man” said Ryuji as he came in for an embracing hug. The two of them hugged each other- sharing between them the bond like the blood oathed Confidants they are. Ryuji then looked into Akira’s eyes- there faces inches away from each other. Suddenly, Ryuji got an idea. “Oh, hey gimme your number. I need to stay in contact with you for sure so don’t have fuckin’ Morgana play with the shit!”

“Heh, I won’t. Give me your phone” said Akira as Ryuji hands him his phone.

“And how come you didn’t just text us as soon as you got a new phone?” asked Ryuji.

“Listen- I know you wanted to talk to me, but I still had a lot goin’ on- I’m sorry” said Akira.

“It’s fine dude, I’m just yankin’ your chain” said Ryuji.

“Well, maybe I’ll give this some real thought and… You can yank my chain some more in the future” said Akira as he raises one eyebrow. Ryuji chuckles as he blushes.

“You are _so_ corny for that shit, haha! With the jokes I see. But okay man- just think about it- seriously” said Ryuji.

“Who said I was joking. But Yea yea- I get it. I’ll see you man” said Akira. Ryuji blushes a bit more.

“Hehe… Well, yea. Bye Joker! Oh- it’s been awhile since I’ve said that, hehe. Now _that_ might of been corny” said Ryuji as he starts to walk away.

“Yea, it kinda was. I’ll forgive you though” said Akira jokingly. 

“Okay- bye Akira!” said Ryuji as he waves goodbye as he disappears into the Shibuya crowd- all while looking back at Akira the whole time. Akira then sighs, and looks up to the sky.

“ _Ryuji… Likes me? What should I do?..._ ” thought Akira. For now Akira couldn’t wade in that water just yet. He opted to get up and walk around the Central Street some more, and see who else he might run into.

-CHAPTER END-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -7/6/19-  
> " "Bites The Dust" is suppose to not only reference the plot point, but also the Stand ability of the same name from 'Jojo's Bizarre Adventures'. This is due to Persona 5 having a reference to the same anime in the game. " - @Sonicravenx


	3. 7/24: Shape-Shifter In Yoyogi Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "After meeting up with Ryuji, Akira goes to see another Confidant- that brings him to a place he has never been before in Shibuya"

Making his way downtown, Akira looked around Central Street some more- aimlessly walking about. As feels around in his pocket he notices that he has some change from having to break bills for the train. “ _Hmm… I could go buy some stuff while I’m here…_ ” thought Akira as he looked around the afternoon radiated city. His glasses reflected off the beaming sun as he looked down the street, and as he fixed his eyes at a particular store down the street he started to walk towards it.

“I’ll go hit up ‘Rocinante’ for a bit,” said Akira as he walked to the Discount Store at the end of the streetside. As he walked up to the store front he started to look at the flashing yellow lights atop of the awning, and glanced around at the condensed packed store items that litter the outside. 

“Hello! Welcome to Rocinante, how may I help you?” asked the store clerk.

“Uh, I’m just lookin’ around- I haven’t been here in while” said Akira.

“Oh, so you been here before- I think I recognize you… Anyways, take a look around and if you need help finding anything just let me know- the store is pretty jam packed!” said the store clerk. Akira perused around the store- looking at all the knick knacks that are advertised all around him. Suddenly, he notices a mask in the back of the store. 

“Huh, so they still have those weird Thief Masks that were popular when the Phantom Thieves were out… Well, it is in the back of the store- practically collecting dust. But-...” said Akira as he looked a bit over, and saw packagess of the same mask on the floor right next to some snacks.

“Oh, those masks? They are still in demand but don’t sell fairly often. But the wafers are still good, so we have a lot of stocked up merchandise of the Phantom Thieves; guess people’s belief in the Thieves still lives on- even though they haven’t stolen a heart in awhile after that whole Shido thing. Guess they thought of him as their biggest target- being a corrupt politician ready to lead all of Japan- and that it would regulate everything else” said the store clerk. Hearing this, Akria was very alarmed at his analisis- one that was fairly close to the truth of the matter.

“Are you a fan of the Thieves?” asked Akira,

“Eh, they bring business. But, their convictions seemed true and real. Who knows anyways. Maybe one day my heart will be stolen! Haha” said the store clerk. As they talked Akira also noticed the Calling Postcards that used to be sold when he used to live in the area sitting in the corner of the packages too.

“Well you seem alright to me- though, I’m just a customer looking around your shop” said Akira.

“You are right, well either way if you see something else just holler and I’ll see what I can do to help,” said the store clerk. Akira nods, and continues to look around.

As Akira walked around to the front he noticed Snack Packs, and Garden Energy near the front desk. Suddenly he thought, “ _Hm, Well now that the upstairs is clean I could keep another plant up there. And If we are going to all get together tonight I guess having snacks would be nice. Ryuji likes them I think…_ ”. Akira went to grab some both, and headed to the front desk to buy them.

“Will that be all for today?” asked the store clerk. 

“Yes” said Akira. He paid for the contents, grabbed the bags, and headed out.

“Have a nice day!’ said the store clerk.

*****

Akira, bags in hand, walks down Central Street- wondering if he should go home or shop some more since he is in the area. He sighed from not being able to make up his mind, and looked around some more. Suddenly, he looked to his right down an alleyway, and remembered another shop that he could visit. He walked around the corner, and there it was- one familiar place that he visited more often than most as his days as a Phantom Thief.

He arrived in front of ‘Untouchable’, the Airshop where he would get good deals on toy weapons for his Palace and Mementos roaming. He walked in, and instantly recognizes the familiar smell; one like an old antique store that had many items on overstocked shelves, and way too much history build within. He walked passed the racks of items to the front desk where no one was- however the store was indeed open as the door was unlocked and the lights were on. Suddenly, a groggy man walked out from the back.

“Sorry I was in the back organizing items, what are you in here fo-” the man stopped in his tracks as he looked at who the customer was.

“Hey there, **Iwai** ” said Akira.

“Akira!” said Iwai as his stone face lightens into a hearty smile. Iwai then comes from behind the desk, walks up to Akira, and gives him a hug.

“Hey- hehe. I didn’t think you hugged men like that” said Akira.

“Oh quit it- I’ve softened up a bit now that me and **Kaoru** are closer I think- though, I only have you to thank for that,” said Iwai as he smiled. Akira could tell that Iwai was indeed more happier since he last saw him.

“That’s great to here. So, how have things been? Surprised you still are running this store” said Akira as he looked around.

“Yea, well while the main reason I started was due to my need to support and protect Kaoru due to the shit I was in, but now as that weight has been lifted- and the secrets between me and Kaoru as lessened- I feel less dread about being here. Kaoru worries about me less- and I bring him by here more often now that he knows everything, but I think I can still tell that he would rather I be in a different profession. So, I’ve been considering selling the place and perhaps pursuing a new endeavor. But until then, Imma be sellin’ the shit here” said Iwai.

“Hm, well as long as you are outta dodge and the Yakuza arne’t after you” said Akira.

“Not really- me and my son are left alone, which is how I want it. There’s no real way to cut ties 100% and live as if that never happened, but I’m at a point where I have no bad blood and I am able to continue life without my demons always coming back to bite me- ‘ya know? Anyways- the more important question is what the heck are you doing here?! I thought you went back to your hometown” asked Iwai.

“I decided that Imma spend summer here to figure out my life and what I wanna do in terms of school- go back to Shujin or somewhere else for my 3rd year. And I wanted to stop by and see some of my trusted blood oaths” said Akira- causing Iwai to laugh.

“Well, you make it sound weird when you say it like that- but I understand. I most definitely cherish our bond as well, and thanks for stopping by. I would say I could stay and chat, but I actually was about to close up shop early today; I’m spending some father-son time with Kaoru at **Yoyogi Park** \- you know, the park that ain’t too far from here?” said Iwai.

“Hm, yea I knew there was a park in Shibuya- don’t think I went to that one before,” said Akira.

“Ah, well Kaoru should already be there; I told ‘em I would run shop for the morning and close around afternoon. He insisted that I didn’t have to, but I wanted to. I mean- if you aren't too busy, you could come with us” said Iwai.

“But it’s father-son time?” said Akira confused.

“Well, it's not like me and him don’t do outings often- and he likes you, so he would like to see you as well I’m sure. But up to you- you are not obligated” said Iwai as he grabs a bag he set behind the counter and his keys, “I’ll drive back home too if you want”

“Hm, well I’m flattered you wanna spend time in the park with me- sure” said Akira. Iwai gets caught off guard by his response, and blushes.

“H-Hey, don’t get the wrong idea okay kid? I haven't seen ‘ya in months!” said Iwai. Akira laughs as Iwai gets flustered.

“Calm down. I got time. Can I leave this stuff in your car then?” asked Akira as he lifts his shopping bags.

“Yea yea- sure. Come on, let’s go. My car’s around back- I’ll lock up shop, you go to the parking lot” said Iwai.

Akira makes his way out of Untouchable holding his bags, and walks down the street to the parking lot. However, before he turns the bend he looks on to the street he is on; noticing the narrow streets littered with bicycles and discarded newspapers. He suddenly recalls the Velvet Room gate that he could visit to enter the Velvet Room on this very street- a door only visible to him. “ _Hmm… I wonder how they all are doing… Lavenza and Igor… I can't visit there anymore, right? Hm... I guess I’ll never know… It’s best to just not think of things I can no longer change. But, I hope they are doing alright_ ” thought Akira as he thought of his ‘rehabilitation' he was somewhat forced into. Akira sighs, and continues off to the parking lot. However, as he walks, a blue butterfly flies past his face.

“Wha-?” said a startled Akira. However, before he could even realize what flew past him it flew away.

“Are you okay kid? You do know where the parking lot is right?” said iwai as he snuck up behind Akira.

“Huh? N-No, I’m fine. I think a fly ran across my face is all. But the parking lot is… This way?” asked an unsure Akira as he pointed in a random direction. Iwai scoffs.

“Just come with me- don’t tell me you are this hopeless coming back to Shibuya” said Iwai.

“N-No!” said Akira a bit embarrassed. However, iwai just chuckles and pats Akira’s back.

“ _Calm down_ , hehe. Just pullin’ your leg. Come, follow me” said Iwai as he walked down a different path than Akira thought to his car. Akira sets his bags in Iwai’s backseat, and sits shotgun next to Iwai. They then make their way to Yoyogi Park.

*****

Iwai parks his car in the park’s parking lot, and as Akira gets out the nice park vreeze hits him; an assortment of flower aroma’s, animals, and food smells hit Akira’s senses. He looks around the grandiose park and takes in its beauty.

“Wow, I have to come back here more often!” said Akira. 

“Well the park is yours for the taking- just don’t come here at night doing anything you shouldn’t tell your momma” said Iwai as he chuckled. 

“Hey- I wouldn’t do that type of stuff in a park; Too open” said Akira.

“Oh- so your train has already left the station??” ponders Iwai. Akira looks over in surprise; Iwai was asking about his virginity most definitely.

“No, I’m 17 but I’m still a virgin- if that’s what you are asking. I’m not that much of a bad boy as you think” said Akira. Iwai laughs.

“Well being a virgin at that age is fine- you talk like it’s not normal. But ah, when I was your age I was up to some shit- lemme tell ‘ya” said Iwai as he laughs to himself, “Well, you are old enough to do that kinda stuff I suppose- just choose the right person and make it last”

“ _I feel like he’s a father giving me dating and sex advice…_ ” thought Akira with a confused face. “I know many high schoolers that have had sex- the guys talk often…. You give your son sex advice like this too- or is this exclusive to me?” asked Akira jokingly.

“Kaoru I think is still a virgin- but who knows. He’s got a good head on his shoulders, but I think he would at least introduce the person he is interested to me. I’m kinda laid back with that kinda stuff. Hey- why not find out for me? Hehe” said Iwai.

“I mean, if the topic comes up and I remember- sure” said Akira. Iwai then starts to walk off.

“Hey- I’m gonna go pay for parking, Kaoru should be waiting somewhere on **Zelkova Avenue** If you wanna go on ahead” said Iwai. Akira ponders the thought to himself.

“Hm… Well I would but I don’t know where it is” said Akira. Iwai smacks his head.

“Oh yeah- duh. Well, there are maps. And the avenue isn’t _too_ hard to miss” said Iwai.

“I’ll figure it out,” said Akira. If I get lost hopefully my parental guardian will find me” said Akira as he flares his eyes at Iwai.

“Oh- I’m _totally_ not in charge of you here” said Iwai as he laughs.

“But you are the only adult here” said Akira making a point.

“Agh, okay. Is your number the same? My texts don’t go through anymore now that I remember…” said Iwai.

“Yeah, I did. My cat messed my phone up. Here you go” said Akira as they exchanged numbers. 

“Okay, well if you get lost little boy- call me. Don’t go crying if you do though” said Iwai as he chuckles.

“Gotcha” said Akira.

*****

Akira found himself in the Zelkova Avenue- using park maps and wit to get there. Feeling like he was able to locate the area by himself made him feel as if his own Knowledge and Guts went up. He walks down the stone path- looking at all the people walking about with their children and/or pets. As he looks off to the side he notices a man sitting down at a bench with an easel painting a portrait of another male. As he gets closer, he realizes that he notices both men! The man painting, facing away from Akira, had blue hair, and was concentrated intensely on his work. The other male sitting there getting his portrait painted looked up at Akira however, and as he did he face lit up.

“O-Oh my god!” said the male. This caused the painter to get alerted.

“Please be still- it makes it hard to capture your facial features correctly. What is it that alerted you-” said the painter as he turned around to see Akira looking at him.

“Akira!” said both the males as they looked shocked at who they were both simultaneously realizing was there.

Akira could identify both men as **Yusuke** , and Kaoru. He waved at them as he starstruck both men. Yusuke stood up immediately in surprise.

“A-Akira! What are you doing here?!” asked Yusuke.

“You know him too Mr. Kitagawa?” asked Kaoru. Yusuke turned to Kaoru.

“Yes, we are close friends, but I wasn’t aware of your return!” said a frantic Yusuke.

“Calm down- what are you guys doing?” asked Akira. 

“I was waiting for my father here since we were suppose to hang out, and this man asked me if I would wanna get painted while I waited,” said Kaoru. Yusuke smiles.

“We are essentially done- I was putting finishing touches” said Yusuke as he turns to Kaoru, “But how do you know Akira?”

“He knows my father” said Kaoru. Suddenly, Akira walks up to Yusuke’s ear.

“I used to buy our weapons from him…” whispered Akira to Yusuke. Yusuke nodded his head, and smiled.

“Ah, well I guess it was fate that we meet here at this park then!” said Yusuke.

“I came here with your father by the way- he’s paying for parking and I went on ahead” said Akira. Kaoru’s face lit up.

“Oh really?! That’s awesome, so he really is here! Hehe, I wanna show him this portrait of me!” said a gleeful Kaoru.

“Well, if you would re-compose yourself I can finish the finishing touches. Akira, please wait as I finish and we can talk later” said Yusuke.

“Got it” said Akira. Kaoru then took back his original pose, and Yusuke finished the painting. By the time it was done, Iwai had walked up to them.

“Ah, found you all- but, what is goin on?” asked Iwai.

“Dad! This man painted me for free! Look at it!” said Kaoru. Yusuke got up, and holds up the painting to Iwai.

“Hello, I’m Yusuke Kitagawa, and I just wanted to paint a passerby in the park and got the chance with your son. I’m also acquainted with Akira here- as I have learned you are as well” said Yusuke.

“Oh really? That’s a coincidence. Well, this painting looks really nice!” said Iwai as he looks at the painting.

“Here- it’s yours. It’s a bit wet near the face, but otherwise it’s fine” said Yusuke. 

“I really like it, dad! Thank you Yusuke!” said Kaoru smiling as he bows to Yusuke. Iwai then gives Kaoru a hug.

“Yea, I really like it as well- thank you Yusuke. Akira, you sure have talented friends” said Iwai.

“Talented and trustworthy” said Akira giving Yusuke a compliment- causing Yusuke to blush.

“Hehe thank you all. But okay Akira- tell me what are you doing here??” requested Yusuke. 

“Looks like you sit gotta catch up with all your friends. Me and Kaoru are gonna walk around a bit- you guys catch up and we will meet back here in a minute or so- I only put an hour in the meter so we won’t be staying too long Akira” said Iwai. 

“Can we get some ice cream?” asked Kaoru.

“I’ll get some for all of us- come, let’s give ‘em some space kid” said Iwai as he hurried Kaoru along as they walk with their new painting in hand. As they leave and it’s just Yusuke and Akira, Akira begins to talk.

“Okay Yusuke, so the reason why I’m back is-” Akira speaks before he is cut off by Yusuke rushing in for a hug!

“I’ve missed you… I haven’t seen you in forever- I’m sorry I couldn’t help myself” said a blushed Yusuke.

“It’s fine… Come on Yusuke people are starting to stare…” said Akira. Yusuke then let go.

“I’m sorry” said Yusuke as he sighed to calm down, “Let’s go sit down”. They then go sit on a nearby bench, and Akira begins to tell the same story he told to Futaba, Sojiro, and Iwai- about his school issue and him staying in the area for the summer, as well as Morgana ruining his phone. 

“Wow… Well, that’s nice that you are considering coming back. I understand being surrounded by uncertainty in the direction you should walk in. But, what I can tell you- if anything with aid in your decision this soon- is following where your passion is the more intense, and don’t give up following it if it’s what you truly desire. And, I’ll be there to help you discover that- just like you were there for me when I was unsure of my own self Akira” said Yusuke.

“How have you been since we last saw each other, Yusuke?” asked Akira.

“Many improvements; I started the process in creating my own studio, the ' _Kitagawa Studios '_ due to grant money I got from a recent showcase I had done since you had left. Since then, I have been creating on my own terms- hoping to inspire people with my work. While we cannot save others through our previous methods anymore, I believe I can change the world’s perception on things with art- much like my inspirations have done over the generations like Da Vinci, Van Goh, Michaelangelo” said Yusuke as he describes his progress in his own life.

“That’s awesome Yusuke!” said Akira.

“ But, all of that isn’t without tribulations- the space I have rented isn’t at a condition to even have viewings. Akira, I know this might be much to ask since you just came back, but would you be able to aid me in renovating the small space I have? I also use the studio as a place to live as well. I need to do things like cleaning, buying supplies, and whatnot” asked Yusuke. Akira ponders the request.

“Hm, well I’ll be glad to help with whatever I can do- though, I’m not sure what I can do to help you find supplies and stuff, but whatever I can, I will,” said Akira determined to help his friend. Yusuke smiles hearing this.

“Thank you, hearing this has put some weight off my shoulders; I had the intention of asking the others, but I didn’t wanna burden them with my issues. But you… I don’t know, I didn’t feel that way… Perhaps having you around again will help me feel more inspired…” said Yusuke.

“Hm?” said Akira as he heard this.

“I… I feel like- in retrospect- when you were around me you opened many doors for me that I thought were locked- or were not there in the first place. You helped ignite a fire in me I thought was lost, and helped me up when I was knocked down my Madarame… Not only am I forever grateful, but I think your energy… Your light… Is sacrosanct in my development” said Yusuke as he blushes.

“So… What are you saying??” asked a confused Akira.

“In short- I would like you to be my ‘muse’” said Yusuke.

“Like… What you wanted Ann to be like with the naked painting?” asked Akira. Yusuke then got a shocked look in his eyes.

“Yes… Yes! Something like that! I think… I have been painting passerby in hopes to find a spark; something that would give me a new vision or passion- like our journeys in Mementos gave me. But, now I think what I really was searching for is a light that emulated yours. But you- Akira- are un-emulatable. I feel foolish for thinking something like that could happen… Akira, would you do that for me?” asked Yusuke.

“P-Pose naked??” asked a nervous Akira.

“Well, it doesn't have to be that, but perhaps my next breakthrough could be me capturing all the greatest attributes of the one that inspired me more than anyone else on this planet in a painting! And, you being in the most primal state would aid in that. You _did_ consider the idea at Kanda Church that one time if you remember” said Yusuke. Akira then recalls that moment in Kanda Church where he did, in fact, do so when attempting to find new inspiration for Yusuke when he was- at the time- going about it in a non-genuine way.

“... Let me think about it, okay?” asked Akira. Yusuke smiles.

“It’s all on your terms; you helping me with the studio is enough- but that will help as well,” said Yusuke. Akira sighed to himself and rubs his head.

“ _I feel like I just unintentionally got myself in a mess I wasn’t expecting… Why did I have to bring that up?..._ ” thought Akira.

“So, I got a message from Futaba about a gathering later tonight; I was already going to show up to their initial planned one, but it seems that they want all of us to hang at LeBlanc. I thought that was an interesting choice- but now that I know you are here I can see why it was set there. Is my deduction correct?” asked Yusuke.

“Yup,” said Akira.

“I see… Well, I’ll have to go back to my studio and take back my supplies, but I will be showing up later. Listen- I’m suppose to meet with a gallery executive about another showcase later this week- I’ll let you go now and see you later, okay?” said Yusuke as he got up and gathered his things.

“That’s fine. Hey- remind me of that showcase; I’ll go there and see you, okay? said Akira.

“I will. It was… Really nice seeing you Akira” said Yusuke as he starts to walk. However, as he leaves Iwai and Kaoru return- both holding two ice cream cones alongside the painting.

“Hey, you headin’ off? I got your ice cream right here” asked Iwai to Yusuke.

“Yes, I apologize but I have business matters to attend to, but thank you Kaoru for letting me paint you, and I hope you all have a wonderful rest of your day” said Yusuke as he bows.

“Here, this is yours- think of it as payment for the painting” said Iwai as he hands one cone to Yusuke.

“Thanks Yusuke!” said Kaoru as he bows as well. 

“No problem, and thank you. Goodbye” said Yusuke as he bows once more to take the ice cream walks off- but not without looking back one more time at Akira, and blushes to himself. Iwai then walks to Akira.

“Here Akira” said Kaoru as he hands him one cone.

“Thanks” said Akira.

“Hey, let’s walk around a bit and then I’ll drive you home okay kid?” said Iwai to Akira.

“Works out for me” said Akira. Iwai, Kaoru, and Akira then walked around the park- telling stories and catching up while doing so. Iwai was pleased in retrospect to bring Akira along- as Kaoru was all smiles as Akira and him talked; it was just like yesterday to Iwai that there meetings were surrounded in doubt and tension as he held precious info from his own son. With more room for laughter in all their lives, they enjoyed their leisurely walk until it was ready to head back to Iwai’s car and take Akira back home.

*****

“Don’t stay a stranger now ‘ya hear?” said Iwai as he peers through his cracked passenger seat window to Akira as he closes the door to his car parked around the corner from LeBlanc with his bags in hand. 

“I won’t- I promise” said Akira.

“It was nice seein’ you Akira- see you later!” said Kaoru.

“You too. Enjoy Yusuke’s painting as well!” said Akira to Kaoru with a smile. Kaoru waved ‘goodbye’ in the backseat. Iwai then looked back at Kaoru.

“Okay- get in the front seat son- I’m not a taxi!” said Iwai with a grin. Kaoru got out of the car as Akira started to walk away, got in the front seat, and Iwai drove away.

Akira then found himself in front of Leblanc once more as the heat started to dwindle in the afternoon weather. However, he noticed that there was more plants outside than there were when he first arrived- as it someone just set them out. Suddenly, the LeBlanc door opens, and out comes Futaba carrying another potted plant.

“Oh hey Akira! Sojiro has a plant inside for your attic- I went shopping for more plants ‘cause I felt like the place could use some botany to celebrate your stay!” said Futaba. She sets down the pot, wipes her hands together, and waves to Akira.

“Oh really, the irony; I bought some plant fertilizer and thought to buy one myself later- guess that kills a step” said Akira. 

He steps foot inside, and to his right he sees plants sitting against the wall.

“That one over there is yours!” said Futaba as she points to the plants he was looking at.

“Okay” said Akira. Suddenly, Morgana comes running across the room.

“There you are! I didn’t think you would be gone all day! You were just going around the corner!” said Morgana annoyed.

“Sorry- I went on a wild goose chase ‘cause Takemi wanted me to go to Shibuya to deliver a bag, I then ran into Ryuji, talked to the Iwai- who then invited me to a park I never been to see his son, and then ran into Yusuke” said Akira.

“Wow, well you sure _did_ do a lot!” said Morgana. 

“Is that Akira I hear?” said Sojiro as he heads downstairs from the attic, “Hey there. I was just moving around some more stuff, and giving your bed covers and whatnot”

“Thank you. Hopefully the car wasn’t a bother” said Akira.

“Hey!” said Morgana.

“Not at all- in fact, it was pretty relaxed near the AC pretty much the whole time” said Sojiro chuckling.

“Morgana was chillin’!” said Futaba as she sat at the bar counter.

“Anyways, I have an assortment of things brewin and cookin’ for your little get together later. I’ll get outta your hair in a bit, and you guys can party it up!” said Sojiro.

“Nonsense- you are staying for the party!” said Futaba annoyed.

“Hehe- okay okay! Anyways, I gotta go out and buy some more things anyways, so hold down the fort for a bit you guys” said Sojiro as he goes to walk out the store. 

“Gotcha!” said Futaba. As the door closes Morgana leaps up on the front counter.

“Okay guys- we got an hour or so before everyone is supposed to be here. Make sure we have everything set!” said Morgana excited.

“Calm down” said Akira.

“Yea- Sojiro got it! I also texted them to bring things to eat like snacks if they wanted to as well” said Futaba.

“I also bought snacks as well,” said Akira as he set down his bags.

“Perfect!” said Futaba.

“I’ll go take this plant up, and we will prepare for the party,” said Akira. He then goes and takes the plant to his room- along with the Garden Energy. After he sets them in their desired place he reflects on the state of his room- looking almost the same as it did before he left home months ago. He sighs in joy, and heads back downstairs to help Futaba with preparations for what now is Akira’s welcoming home party.

-CHAPTER END-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -7/21/2019-  
> "As far as I'm aware, this place is in the local Shibuya area- and a place not in Persona 5, so I thought it would be a good place to add as 'new places to bring Confidants'" - @Sonicravenx


	4. 7/24: An Aroused Chariot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The party is a couple of minutes from underway, and one specific Confidant shows up earlier than the others..."

An hour or so has passed since Akira, Futaba, Sojiro have started the preparations for the group get together happening later- with Morgana’s guidance as well. Sojiro has since came back with all the needed materials that he needs to make the best curry dishes that he can, and Futaba decorated the cafe with streamers and decorative plates for all to eat on. Akira pitched in by aiding Sojiro with cleaning dirty dishes that were to be used, as well as brewing coffee for people to drink. Akira, after all the time he spent under Sojiro’s wing, learned a lot about making the perfect cup- and is using his techniques to its fullest for the party. 

“So you wanted to brew 3 different kinds right, Sojiro?” asked Akira as he ties an apron around his waist.

“Yea, stuff’s already set up. Get some of the coffee beans over there and put ‘em to roast. How about… Some ‘Jamaican Blue Mountain’, ‘Mexican Altura’, and ‘Indonesian Kopi Luwak’?” said Sojiro as he stirs away at some curry in a pan.

“Ain’t that Luwak stuff expensive?” asked Futaba.

  
“Hehe, yea it is- so it’s best you _not_ mess it up. I think, for this occasion, we ought to go out in style for our boy here- who we haven’t seen in such a long time” said Sojiro with a chuckle.

“I feel honored,” said Akira with a smile, “I’ll go get some of ‘em now”

“Well, stuff’s set up over here! I’ll go get stuff ready to drink!” said Futaba as she goes over to the refrigerator.

“All these aromas~~...” said Morgana as he sits in one of the booth seats in serendipity.

“Hehe, you look like you are in heaven, Morgana!” said Futaba laughing.

“Hehe, the cat probably misses all these scents from all the times we used to cook when they were around” said Sojiro.

“I smell something familiar…” pondered Akira smelling the curry Sojiro was cooking up.

“Smells like a dessert a bit” said Futaba.

“Ha, ‘cause I’m using Chocolate and Honey as secret ingredients! You little kids like desserts so I thought this will add a nice touch. Chocolate can only be added in small amounts to elevate the flavor- too much will kill the flavor balance. Honey softens the meat, and adds sweetness. It’s good to use when you don’t want to dilute the spice’s personality whilst trying to increase the spice level as well as add depth” said Sojiro.

“Huh, well I guess you would know better than us- chocolate curry sounds interesting to say the least!” said Futaba.

“There’s some cinnamon and nutmeg too in there- so I’m gonna be playing very much with sweet and spicy a bit with the curry; don’t worry it will be great the way I’m going to do it!” said Sojiro with confidence. 

*****

The group continue doing their own preparations- all in silence as they concentrate. Morgana leaps up to the bar counter to observe Akira in his coffee making up close, but Akira is so into the coffee making he doesn’t even notice Morgana. Suddenly, the front door opens, and a bell chimes through the curry aroma-filled air.

  


“Hello!” said a chipper Ryuji as he walked through the door.

“Hey there!” said Sojiro waving to him.

“Hey, Ryuji! You are a bit early- we didn’t expect anyone for another 30 minutes” said Futaba as she sets down jugs of drinks on the table, and empty cups.

“S-Sorry! I was eager to come, and I was in the area. I brought some ramen too- in case anyone was hungry for some, but I see the place smells like food already” said Ryuji.

“Calm down” said Akira.

“Yea, it’s fine- the more food the better! And It’s fine that you are here early, just take a seat” said Futaba.

“Yea- food should be done in a bit so sit tight” said Sojiro. 

“Okay” said Ryuji. He walks over to the table where the cups were set at and sits down with his bag next to him. Akira, still brewing coffee, looks up to Ryuji as he sits, and they lock eyes. Ryuji smiles, and looks away from Akira- which alarms him.

“ _Hm… Did he come early to see me?_ ” thought Akira as he turns off the flames that were heating the coffee, “These are done, Sojiro” said Akira as he takes off his apron.

“Good, just keep them there and hot for us” said Sojiro. 

“I’m gonna go to my room real quick to change my shirt” said Akira. Hearing this, Ryuji starts to get up from his seat.

“H-Hey, can I come up too? I-I haven’t seen your room in awhile” said Ryuji.

“Me and Akira spent a lot of time cleaning Sojiro’s mess! I’m sure everyone’s gonna wanna see your room when they get here- go see all our hard work!” said Futaba with a chuckle.

“H-Hey! I tried my best to keep it clean!” said Sojiro.

“Um, well sure. I just changing my shirt so it’s fine. Man the station, Futaba” said Akira.

“I’ll _woman_ the station actually!” said Futaba jokingly. 

Ryuji grabs his bag, and walks over to Akira, and Ryuji and Akira both walk upstairs to Akira’s room. As they go upstairs Ryuji observes Akira’s room.

*****

“Heh, not too different than what I remember- more cleaner though” said Ryuji. 

“That’s ‘cause Futaba and I just cleaned it. Hopefully it can be sustained now that it’s Summer, and we aren’t doing extra stuff like last one- so I can focus on the small things” said Akira. Ryuji walks around to the shelves in Akira’s room, and starts to ponder.

“I remember when you used to put little gifts we would get you over here- I gave you that ramen bowl remember?! Ah, those were the days…” said Ryuhi reminiscing.

“Yea…” said Akira with a soft smile as he walks over to were his bags are.

“... Where are those gifts now?” asked Ryuji.

“Huh? Well when I left I brought ‘em with me, and they are back home in a safe place; I cherished every one that was given to me- including yours- so I didn’t want them broken” said Akira. Hearing this, Ryuji blushes.

“C-Cherished?... Thanks… Well, I was just wonderin’... I suppose…” said Ryuji as he trails off in thought.

“What?” asked Akira.

“N-Nothing, just change bro” said Ryuji as he sits down on the couch in the room. Akira, a bit confused about Ryuji’s statement decides to just do as he says and change. Akira goes over opens one of his bags, and takes out some clothes. Eager to take off his day clothes, he takes off his black shirt, and goes to put on a beige long-sleeve shirt. As Akira is shirtless Ryuji looks over, and sees Akira’s backside as Akira turns away from him as he fiddles with the sleeves of his beige shirt. Ryuji starts to blush more- unknowingly to Akira. Ryuji starts to scan Akira’s toned body as he lifts the shirt above his head. Ryuji’s eyes scale from the back of Akira’s neck down to his back dimples- just above were his white boxers peaked underneath his red pants as they sagged a bit. 

“ _... When did I start to think about him in this way?..._ ” thought Ryuji as he folds his legs into his seat, “ _I’ve never thought of him in this way when we were Phantom Thieves- at least I don’t think… Valentine’s Day we shared it together ‘cause neither of us had dates… Even Mishima had a date that day… But, even though I was embarrassed that day to not be with a girl- I spent it with the most trusted person I had in my life at that moment. Someone I wanted to protect, and keep safe in my life. When I told him that I liked him- I was so scared… I still like girls but-... Whatever I’m feeling I’m sure of it; Akira changed me, and seeing him like this just proves to me that I feel for him in many ways… I’ve missed him for sure. He kinda looks like a cat- pretty feminine so maybe that’s why I feel this way with him. And his ass in those jeans is just-_ ”

“Ryuji?” said Akira as he turns around and notices Ryuji lost in thought looking towards him.

“H-Huh?!” said Ryuji startled.

“... I was trying to tell you that I wanted to change out of my pants too actually- if you didn’t mind. Didn’t wanna just get naked in front of you without you knowing” said Akira. Blushing, Ryuji’s eyes open up.

“You are gonna take off your pants?” asked Ryuji.

“You can leave if you’d rather me not do this in front of you,” said Akira.

“N-No, it’s fine! We’ve changed in front of each other many times; like when we went to the baths, or swimming ‘ya know?” said Ryuji. Akira sighed.

“ _Well, I’m asking ‘cause you seem very flustered about me doing this… Though, I could just tell him to get out… I turned away ‘cause I was a bit nervous for him to see me, and I know he’s checking me out. But, if I wanted him to not see me changing then I would of just said not to come up with me… Why did I? Why am I somewhat fine with him looking at me in like a... Lucrative way right now?..._ ” thought Akira.

“Akira? You’re just starin’ at me...” said Ryuji unsure of what Akira’s thinking.

“S-Sorry. Well, I’m just gonna change now” said Akira as he unbuckles his pants and takes off his shoes. 

“Go ahead. I’m just going to flip through the TV if that’s fine- I wanted to know of this show I watch is coming on later and I don’t know how long I’m staying” said Ryuji as he turns on the TV by his side, “Suprised the thing still works- how long has it been up here collecting dust?”

“I have no idea, and go ahead; I’m not sure how long this will be either” said Akira. Ryuji flips through some channels on the TV- but not without paying attention to the unclothing man beside him. Ryuji turns his head away a bit- attempting to act like he isn’t interested in looking, however both of them can tell that’s the one thing he wants. Akira slides his red pants off his legs revealing his boxers. Ryuji’s heart started to race as he analyzed Akira’s ass more, as the thin cotton fabric of his boxers were the only thing keeping him from a clear view of it. 

“ _I thought he wore just regular boxer- those are boxer briefs! Very tight fitting. It’s perfectly hugging his ass so well…_ _Akira must have gotten more toned when he was away from me!_ ” thought Ryuji as he unfolded his legs and set them tightly together, “ _Wow… His ass is so bubbly that he almost has a wedgie as his briefs indented in his crack- I can totally see his ass outline. I-I should be staring but… How could I not stare at much a perfect ass right now?! Agh, If only he would turn around…_ ”. Ryuji attempts to move his head to peer around to Akira’s front side ever so slowly to not alert Akira as Akira goes to take out blue denim jeans from his bag. He goes to put them on- jumping around as he fits his legs into the jeans; his ass and balls jiggling about as Ryuji has a better view of is front and back.

“ _His bulge is… Wow…_ ” thought Ryuji. Suddenly, he clenches his legs even tighter.

“That got me thinking- we totally gotta watch some cartoons some time now that I’m back Ryuji; like old times,” said Akira.

“I’d love to man!” said Ryuji blushing with a smile. Akira pulls up his pants, buckles them, and turns to Ryuji as he zips them up.

“I started watching ‘My Hero Academia’ the new anime that’s out right now? I think it’s on it’s second season… Anyways I think we might enjoy that together if you haven’t watched it”

“Oh that show? I totally have seen that but I haven't gotten around to it. We can watch that together for sure!” said Ryuji. Ryuji then looks to Akira’s outfit and sees that he looks changed- with the exception of his shoes being off. “You done changin’?” asked Ryuji.

“Yea. I been in those clothes all day and they were kinda sweaty. I need to take a bath later tonight” said Akira.

“Gotcha” said Ryuji as he starts to blush a bit once more.

“Hm? You alright?” asked Akira.

“Y-Yea. Um… So you remember when we were talking about the gifts and stuff a bit ago?” asked Ryuji.

“Yea?...” said Akira.

“Well… What I was going to say was that I suppose if you don’t have the gifts at the moment, and you might not return back to see them for a while… Maybe we can work on replacing them with new ones- together” said Ryuji. Akira’s eyes opened up.

“Replace them together? W-What do you mean?” said Akira.

“Well… We went out together when I gave you it… Maybe we can do that again” said Ryuji. Suddenly, Akira got what was happening.

“Are you… Asking me out on a date?” said Akira as he blushes. Hearing this Ryuji gets startled

“Wha-!? N-No! I mean, I’m asking for us to… Nevermind, I was just thinking of the past and stuff- it’s fine” rambled Ryuji as he gets up from the seat and attempts to walk away. But just then, Akira grabs his shoulder.

“Calm down, and _slow_ down,” said Akira as he places both hands on each of Ryuji’s shoulders, “I’m not going anywhere anytime soon; we have plenty of time to hang out and do whatever you want Ryuji. You told me your feelings literally _hours_ ago. I understand why you want to hang out and guess what- we already _are_. Let’s get through tonight, and I promise that we will hang out just how you want at another time”

“I-I didn’t mean ‘let’s go out after this’… Like in the future” said Ryuji.

“Ah, well either way we were already going to hang out. But, in terms of in that context- let me think about it like with everything else, okay?” asked Akira understanding Ryuji’s intent and his feelings.

“... I just want you to know how much I care about you” said Ryuji. Akira blushes.

“I care about you too. Let’s go downstairs okay?” said Akira. Ryuji nods his head, grabs his bag from the seat, and they go to walk downstairs.

In Akira’s mind, this is all a lot for him to still take in; with him worried about school- but also yearning for his trusted Confidants- it’s a bit of mixed emotions rattling through Akira’s mind at this moment. Because he truly does care for Ryuji, he wants to approach this issue when he was the right intellect to go about it the most right way- without hurting his feelings if he happens to jump in too soon, late, or with the wrong intentions. Most of all, he wants to not lead him on and ease both of them into a new chapter in their relationship- one that neither has tried to venture on their own before. As he ponders these thoughts, Sojiro shouts upstairs.

“Ryuji! Bring down the surprise! The gang's all here!” he yelled. 

“Surprise?” asked Ryuji.

“The only ones that know that I’m here is you, Yusuke, and obviously Sojiro and Futaba. So if they are all here and don’t know I am…” said Akira trying to catch Ryuji up.

“Ohhhh- gotcha. Well, I’m honored to show off the surprise to the rest of the Phantom Thieves then!” said Ryuji in glee. He pats Akira on the back and walks downstairs. “Come on!” continued Ryuji as he looked back at Akira.

“Right” said Akira. They both then walked down to greet the rest of the gang.

-CHAPTER END-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -8/1/2019-  
> "It can be known what year 'Persona 5' starts, and using that you can tell what year this story is in. The anime talked about in this chapter is also another indicator" - @Sonicravenx.


	5. 7/24: A Fool’s Home Welcoming Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The (Disbanded) Phantom Thieves are assembled once more! Nostalgia, and coffee permeates the cafe- as they all tell their stories to catch Akira up and vice versa"

Ryuji takes Akira downstairs to the main floor where the rest of the gang have all walked in at once; Ann, Makoto, Yusuke, and Haru are all sitting down at the bar waiting for what the ‘surprise’ is. Yusuke, flipping through some of the magazines on display on the bar, starts to smiles to himself- knowing what the surprise could be. As Ryuji turns the bend into the main floor he steps to the side- revealing Akira to them. As Makoto, Ann, and Haru look towards them, they all have different reactions of surprise; Makoto completely flabbergasted- as if it was something she thought would never happen, Haru speechless as she holds her hands over her mouth, and Ann screaming from shock- but holding back some irritation. 

“Akira!!!” all three girls shout as they get up from their seats. They all freeze in their tracks- unable to even get close. Ann, moved by seeing her friend after such a long time, takes a few steps forward.

  


  
“Oh my god! You are here?! But- why?” shouted Ann.

“You haven’t been in contact with us for a while… And now you are here…"  
said Makoto trying to catch her breathe. Haru, silent still, simply looks on in awe.

“I don’t even know what to say… But I’m glad to see you here after all this time” said Haru.

“It’s all a long story guys” said Akira.

“Haha! I was totally just as speechless and going over the top when he walked in out of nowhere this morning” said Futaba.

“So this is why you tried to persuade us to hang out here?” asked asked Makoto.

“That is the assumption I came to my own self” said Yusuke.

“Wait- you are awfully calm Yusuke… Did you already know?! We met up with you at the station, and you just kept this from us!?” said Ann as she turns to Yusuke with a pout.

“My apologies… I ran into him on a whim earlier today. Trust me- I had the reaction you all did, and I didn’t want to ruin it for you all” said Yusuke.

“R-Ryuji, did you find out just now before we got here?” asked Haru.

“Nah- I ran into him in Shibuya earlier today. Almost pissed my pants- I was so shocked” chuckled Ryuji.

“Hey! Is no one gonna notice me!?” said Morgana as he jumped out from under the table.

“Morgana!” shouted Yusuke, Haru, Makoto, and Ann. They all ran over to hug Morgana.

“Oh yea! I had Morgana hide as that would have totally ruined the surprise since you and Ryuji went upstairs. Kinda freaked out when you all came in at once” said Futaba.

“Oh my god! I mean- duh we wouldn’t know you were here, you were hiding!” said Ann as she pets Morgana’s face.

“H-Hey! Stop!” said Morgana.

“I should have questioned your whereabouts if Akira was here. I’m sorry” said Makoto as she smiles looking at Morgana.

“This was sure a surprise… We really are all back together. I’m getting a bit emotional- I’m sorry” said Haru as she wipes a tear from her eye.

“Wow- the cat’s getting a bigger reception than you boy” said Sojiro.

“I don’t know whether to be jealous or not” said Akira. Ryuji pats Akira on the back.

“Don’t worry man- we all appreciate you being here” said Ryuji. Ann then turns back to Akira.

“Oh yea- so _why_ are you here??” asked Ann once more.

“Calm down. I’ll explain it all” said Akira.

“Let’s all sit down and get something to eat and drink. Akira can explain it all then. Probably had to explain himself time and time over today” said Sojiro. 

“You are correct. Let’s all take a step back” said Makoto.

“Yea- and take a step back from petting me too!” said Morgana annoyed.

“I’m sorry Morgana!” said Ann as she grins. They all then re-seat themselves, and Akira goes to sit down at a booth with Ryuji and Yusuke as he goes to tell them why he came back.

*****

“I see… So you are back for educational purposes… But also to see us of course” said Makoto.

“That’s so cool! So we will potentially spend out 3rd year together!” said Ann excited.

“I am looking forward to that- if you happen to make that choice Akira” said Futaba.

“Yea, though I guess me and Makoto won’t be able to experience that anymore” said Haru. Akira then gets surprised, and realized that Haru and Makoto were already 3rd years. 

“Yea…” said Akira.

“But we will be able to see each other at least for summer!” said Ann.

“What do you mean?” asked Akira.

“Ann plans to go abroad for her next step in education- similar to you. Makoto is gonna be hittin’ them books soon for her prosecutor stuff so she’ll be heading off come fall. Haru might still do school, but also company stuff” said Ryuji.

“I’m on track studying to be a _Police Commissioner_ Ryuji- not that. You might be thinking of my sis. It is a conversation I had with Akira once before- about my want to do this- but come the fall I will be hitting the books, hehe” said Makoto.

“Well, I can see you have been focusing primarily on studies- more so than before just by how you look,” said Akira.

“What do you mean?” asked Makoto- oblivious that her new appearance is something new to Akira. 

“You hair… It’s longer” said Akira. He notices that her expression has more determination and lightness to it; one that shows determination, and true resolve. Makoto didn’t realize the fact that Akira has never seen her with longer hair, and as she hears this she touches her hair.

“Oh yea! Well, it _was_ partly because I was too busy on what I was working on. I felt so inspired after our accomplishments that other things were not as important. Plus- Ann kinda convinced me to grow my hair out.

“I did! Doesn't she look cute? But anyways- for me, I’m thinking of heading to America for my studies for my 3rd year- but haven't decided myself” said Ann as she twirls her finger in her hair, “I'm looking to join a theatre school over there while taking part in modeling and acting gigs- and would be leaving sometime close to the end of Summer. So, I will be spending my last days in Japan with you guys if I happen to take that step! I did try and let you know Akira, but my texts were not going through” said Ann.

“Again- sorry!” said Morgana.

“Hehe, it’s all good. I think your new style is nice- yours and Ryuji’s. Guess everyone has changed a bit since I last was here” said Akira as he sips coffee, “How have things been with you Haru?”

“Me? Well, I have since put the foot down on the marriage thing- as you should know, but it has since stayed that way- which I’m happy about. Since I’m no longer held down by what people want me to do I can focus on what _I_ wanna do for myself. As such, I have ideas that are in talks. I started to take more role in my late father’s company- Okumura Food’s- by starting the process on my own cafe chain!” said Haru.

“Really? That’s very interesting. Guess Sojiro will have competition” said Akira.

“Hey!” said Sojiro.

“Instead of making some monopolized force in the industry I plan to be very ‘community’ based. I wanna bring people together through the craft! I would love to have Mr. Sojiro’s aid in that matter. I have also had the idea of a vegan food diaspora that will not only push the company further- but maybe aid in the health epidemic over in the states. Again- these are all just ideas, and nothing is set in stone. But I do want to push the company I have been given in my own unique direction. This push would be my own, and even if it loses the luster my father claimed I feel like it’s within my right to take that chance”

“Well- as a fellow coffee lover as yourself, I suppose coming to a mutual standing on the matter wouldn’t be _too_ hard” said Sojiro as he chuckles.

“I’ve at least tried to tell her to keep Big Bang Burger around- so long as the workers are treated better. The food still kicks ass!” said Ryuji. However, Futaba hits Ryuji’s side.

“Agh, is your mind a stomach?!” said Futaba.

“You know- many say the way to someone’s heart is through their stomach. So, if there would be a theoretical stomach elsewhere within the body- I think it would make more sense to think the heart is a stomach” said Yusuke.

“Agh, unrelatable inari” said Futaba.

“ _Anyways~_... Well, it seems that we are all caught up on what each of us has been doing- or is doing for the most part. Akira- just don’t forget to give us your new number so we can re-add you to our group chat!” said Ann.

“I will,” said Akira as he smiles. He and his friends then drift off into idle chit-chat for awhile.

*****

“Would you like some more coffee Ann?” asked Akira seeing her cup is empty.

“Sure!” said Ann.

“You get that kid- I’m gonna step outside and have a smoke and let y’all have some time to yourselves” said Sojiro as he begins to walk out. He closes the door behind him, and suddenly Morgana jumps on the bar table.

“Now I can be free in my element for awhile. Well, it’s great that the Phantom Thieves can all be together once more!” said Morgana.

“Your element is… Hopping on bar tables? Which is something you do like- all the time?” asked Ryuji.

“Grr!” snarled Morgana.

“Going back to what you were saying Morgana- Yes; It’s been months since we have all been in the same room. It’s pretty nostalgic...” said Makoto.

“To be honest- while the days as thieves was cool and all- I am fine that we are done with that stuff,” said Ann.

“I mean- we kinda _have_ to be; the Metaverse was like- destroyed!” said Futaba.

“Yes, that is correct” said Makoto

“But Morgana- why the caution? We _can_ talk about this stuff around Mr. Sojiro now though” said Haru.

“I don’t think he feels in his element ‘cause he can talk about it. I think ‘cause the old man can’t understand him, so now he can speak to us without it being awkward” said Akira as he walks around the bar counter to get some more coffee going.

“Oh, right! I forgot that he cannot understand you Morgana” said Haru.

“Little things like that will pass on you as time erodes the memory” said Yusuke.

“Inari! You make that sound so dreary!” said Futaba. Makoto then laughs.

“I’m gonna use the restroom. Please excuse me” said Makoto as she gets up from the bar. Haru and Yusuke then follow suit.

“Akira- is it okay if we go see your room?” asked Haru.

“I am interested in how the attic has been holding up. Is it the same?” asked Yusuke.

“Definitely cleaner!” said Ryuji.

“Well, I can go up with you two- if that’s alright with you Akira” said Futaba.

“Hey- I just got here. I feel like I don’t have true say on who can and cannot go up there just yet” said Akira. Haru laughs hearing this.

“I guess I see your point” said Haru. The three of them then walk upstairs as Makoto uses the bathroom- leaving just Akira, Ryuji, Morgana, and Ann in the room. Morgana sits on the chair Makoto was just sitting in, while Ryuji gets up to stretch his legs. Akira, still pouring Ann’s coffee, looks out from the bar with a grin as he wonders what Ryuji’s up to.

“Agh! Sitting down for long periods of time sometimes makes my body feel weird. You ever get that feeling?” asks Ryuji.

“Yea. It’s not some foreign thing only for you Ryuji” said Ann. Akira laughs.

“Just don’t overexert yourself sitting” said Akira.

“ _Ha-ha_ ” said Ryuji in a mocking tone. 

“Well besides that- there is something I think we all should meet up and talk about” said Morgana.

“Really? What is that?” askes Ann as she sets her face in between her palms- her elbows peacefully on the table.

“Well- now that we are all together, I think we should plan out public outings! Akira only has summer to make up his mind- but that doesn't mean we expected to be cooped up in his room all summer” said Morgana enthusiastically. Ann looks on smiling.

“Ahh… Well, we do hang out from time to time- but I suppose less frequent without I guess a… Reason” said Ann truthfully.

“Well- you make it sound like we only hung out ‘cause of our thief work” said Ryuji.

“I mean… The thing that brought us all together- and kept us all together- was that. And our mutual interests. Which- we cannot even do anymore due to the Metaverse not existing anymore. Not saying this in a bad way, but we just did hang out more when we had to- you know- save Japan?? I mean- you still are someone close to me Ryuji” said Ann.

“That’s not what I mean! Agh, anyways- we all gotta hang out more often anyways ‘cause you, Haru _and_ Makoto could be going off somewhere far soon. Now throw in Akira into the mix. And I mean you to a whole other country!” said Ryuji.

“It’s not like I’ll randomly leave tomorrow- chill. And, it’s a temporary move; I’m practically based over here in Japan when it comes to a career. But, I want to branch out... For Shiho…” said Ann.

“... Is she doing good” asks Akira as he serves Ann’s coffee.

“Yea. She is fine- doing way better. We have come a long way together since then; I mean, we are dating now” said Ann.

“W-What?!” said Akira shocked. As this happens, Sojiro walks back in averting everyone’s attention.

“Where did everyone go?” asks Sojiro.

“Huh?? Uh- well, some are upstairs, others are using the restroom” said Akira- a bit taken back still by Ann's reveal.

“Well, why not join ‘em? I can take care of dishes and whatnot. The least I can do for your special occasion. Plus- keeping the place lively for the last couple hours has been a nice feeling I didn’t know I needed to re-visit” said Sojiro. Akira, looking towards Sojiro, and then to Ann, wants to go back to the point she just said- but now finds it ill-fitting.

“Awe! So you missed us all together!” said Ryuji. Sojiro then scoffs and hides his blushing.

“N-No! Just that It’s refreshing to see the sight once more. Agh, whatever- just go upstairs” said Sojiro. Makoto then comes out of the bathroom.

“... Did I miss something?” asked Makoto. Akira, looking from Makoto, to Sojiro, to Ann, then decides to just bury the bombshell Ann just said- for now.

“No. We are just being thrown outta the cafe- and up to my room. Come on, everyone else is up there anyways” said Akira.

“Oh, well okay. I did want to see the state of your room as well” said Makoto. Ann, Ryuji, Morgana, and Makoto all then head up to Akira’ room where the rest await.

-CHAPTER END-


	6. 7/24: A Phantom Thieves Hideout Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Old habits die hard as the Phantom Thieves talk about the future in a familiar place of the past"

As Akira, Morgana, Makoto, Ryuji, and Ann make their way up to Akira’s room Yusuke, Futaba, and Haru are all lounging around his room taking in all the nostalgia that it brings. Futaba, about to go back downstairs to go see Akira, then almost bumps into Akira as they collided on the stairway.

“Oof! Sorry!” said Futaba.

“It’s fine” said Akira.

“Oh, you guys are coming up. Sorry, we were all about to come back down just about now as we felt like we disappeared for too long” said Yusuke.

“No it’s fine- we all wanted to come up to talk” said Ryuji. Futaba makes her way back upstairs so Akira, Makoto, Morgana, Ryuji, and Ann can get upstairs to Akira’s room. 

“Talk? About what?” asked Haru.

“Don’t ask me- ask Morgana” said Ryuji.

“Hehe. I felt like it was only befitting to continue conversation as a reunited group back in one of out places of operation- Akira’s dusty room!” said Morgana.

“It’s not _that_ dusty anymore” said Akira. Ann laughs.

“It’s not that bad up here actually. And I mean we also did regroup together downstairs as well” said Ann.

“Yea- but boss wanted to clean up and encouraged us to come up here, so I didn’t fight him. Also, it’s easier to talk to a cat when only the ones that can understand em are around” said Morgana.

“Right right” said Ann.

“This makes me remember when we used to meet in the passageway- remember?” said Ryuji.

“Yea- in retrospect while meeting in a public place was smart it did attract unwanted people at the time” said Morgana as he looks to Makoto.

“Hey! I apologize for my methods at the time. I just was desperate in my situation, and I wanted to confirm suspicions. Also, it wasn’t that hard to follow you all” said Makoto.

“You also didn’t make it that hard to tell you were following us,” said Ann.

“Okay- before this turns into a Makoto-slamming session, what did you wanna talk about Morgana?” asked Makoto.

“Oh yea! Well first; can we all sit around the table?” asked Morgana. Akira then grins.

“Like old times?” said Akira.

“Seeing this setup does make one reminisce on all the times we came here to enter the Metaverse” said Yusuke. The gang then proceed to sit in their desired spots.

“I feel that same way dude” said Ryuji”

“Anyways, so what are our summer plans?” asked Morgana.

“Wait- that’s what you wanted to talk about?” asked Futaba.

“Yea! I mean, we can assemble to go change a heart. But we _can_ change our boredom. I get the vibe that the group hasn’t been as productive in hanging out recently- so let’s change that!” said Morgana.

“Sorry. I have been really busy as of late. I try as much as I can to hang with the gang, but it is difficult sometimes. In preparation I have done lost of placement tests and interviews for internships. It’s not the same, but after doing all of this I can understand but a taste of what my sis goes through on a daily” said Makoto.

“I tell Makoto it’s fine, but I do wish I could have more time before she has none. Come fall- you won’t be able to hang out much for sure” said Ann.

“Yea. I know that we can’t do much to change that, but I do wish you all would come over more to LeBlanc to see me and Sojiro more” Futaba.

“I do feel a bit of blame on this as well; I have been focusing more on my art, so I have been fairly absent as well” said Yusuke.

“Well if you were going for a meeting to make everyone feel bad- you accomplished that Morgana” said Ryuji.

“Hey! I’m just laying the issue out there. Everyone’s lives move on as they should. But the bonds you create are eternal, and very treasonable; more so than any treasure that we ever stolen! Don’t let those bonds fade!” said Morgana lecturing them.

“... You are right Mona. I can’t even begin to think about where my life would be if you all didn’t help me with my situation. I don’t want you all to think I’m neglecting you in anyway” said Haru.

“I feel the same. So, I guess that is a reason why this summer is more important than maybe I let on; this could be the last summer that any of us are together like this- this free and chainless” said Makoto.

“That thought is what drove me back to here- I felt like I might have forsaken something… What exactly I don’t know… But my confidants- I knew the bonds I made the year I was here were for sure valuable” said Akira.

“It must be a tricky situation Akira; choosing between the 16 years of your life you just gotten back, to the one year you spent with us. Surely- I don’t want you to just stay ‘cause we miss you” said Yusuke.

“Yea Akira. We will stay in each others lives- whether there is distance between us- forever. And it’s not like we have not stayed in contact through social media you know?” said Makoto.

“You are right. I’m taking it one step at a time. For now- I do think I would like to plan to hang out more while I’m here” said Akira.

“Well I’ll let you all know right now that Friday works best for me if we all wanted to go out,” said Makoto.

“I second that” said Haru.

“Me as well” said Yusuke.

“Well we can make that happen- is Friday a unanimous day for a group outing?” asked Morgana.

“I’m down” said Ryuji.

“I have gigs but they don’t rest on Friday this week- so I’m good. I fought to free up my Monday for today- so this was surely a coincedence” said Ann.

“Anyday is fine for me!” said Futaba.

“Well then it seems settled then Akira” said Morgana.

“Okay. So now what should we do? Shop? Tour? Eat?” asked Akira.

“Hm… It would be cool to do something fun…” said Ann.

“Eating out sounds nice to do. Though, we kinda just did that now” said Makoto.

“But we didn’t really _eat out_ ” said Futaba.

“Well, who would be paying. We don’t have a Phantom Thief balance anymore either” said Ryuji.

“I can pay. It’s not that big a deal. I was given money for my travels as well from my parents” said Akira.

“We can all pitch in!” said Yusuke- not wanting Akira to only pay.

“Yea, that seems most fair” said Makoto.

“I can make arrangements to rent out **Tokyo Destinyland** just for us once more” said Haru as she gets out her phone, “The last time was ended on a sour note… So, perhaps we can redo that day” said Haru.

“That’s in **Maihama** right? I haven’t been there in awhile honestly” said Ann.

“But Haru- are you sure you want to re-visit that place?” asked Yusuke. Haru then looked down in a pained expression. Destinyland was the place where the gang all saw- live on camera- of Haru’s father dying. So, Yusuke’s questioning came from caring about Haru’s mental, and feared that she might have PTSD about the place.

“... Honestly, I haven’t been back since then. I… I couldn’t. That- and I just didn’t have the time. A place that used to be filled to the brim of happiness- now has a blight in my mind. But, since Akira has been back- I feel that weight slowly lifting as I remind myself of the brightness that you all granted me. I honestly didn’t realize how I had forsaken that feeling for a while- possibly since Akira has left- because now when I think of that place I think of the fun again. So, I think that would be a perfect place to hang- at least for my sake” said Haru. Hearing this almost brought a tear to the other girls’ eyes.

“Haru…” said Akira.

“Wow, so. Do we all want to go to Destinyland?” asked Morgana.

“I think… It would be a good idea therapeutically” said Yusuke as he holds his hands across his chest, “ When I recall back to that time- we thought all our actions were just, and the Phan-Site was showing us an accurate representation of the populous. Our mentality and public perception was different at that moment, despite the fact that it was not a _real_ one. Anyways- I say all that to say that it would be a full circle moment of sorts” said Yusuke.

“I’m… Not really following bro” said Ryuji.

“Basically- since that moment in Destinyland- we had been either on the defence, in hiding, or on the run within our time as thieves. Up until we took out Shido- and after, our public stance had dwindled, and our intentions were skewed. And now- we are like some myth- but with newfound resolve. I would argue at that moment we were at our peak popularity generally, but when we took out the God we had the most intense devotion following us for a finite point. So… When we return we will essentially be back in that same scenario, but with the resolve we should have had then. Also, we never really ‘celebrated’ for that moment. It was just the gratitude of finally doing what we always should have been doing” contineud Yusuke. His explanation- elaborate to the bone- confused the group.

“That was really hard to follow… But I think I understand” said Haru.

“Not me for sure” said Ryuji.

“Ditto” said Ann.

“Basically- when we were popular at that time of changing Haru’s father’s heart, we did indeed have the wrong intentions and motives with it; on top of the fact that we were targeted unknowingly. But now- with clear consciences, Japan without a corrupt ruler, and the sins of man not extorted- we will be returning to truly celebrate as having done what we _should_ have done at that moment. Is that what you mean?” asked Akira.

“Yes” said Yusuke.

“Ahh… Well, I suppose I can see how we would be coming full circle; not really coming back to that exact moment, but more so coming back to center. I like that analogy” said Makoto.

“And I like the idea! I’m down! But Haru- is renting out the park outta the way for you? We _can_ just go” said Futaba.

“No. It wasn’t the last time- it isn’t now. That way- it wouldn’t cost any of us really any money. It will be done as a favor. Corporate of Destinyland did contact me after my father’s passing, and tell me that I personally could come back for free as their way as a gift of sorts. I also believe they are keeping me in their good books for a tactical reason as well- but if our interests overlap I see no issue at the moment; as Okumura Foods are sold within the park, and give them lots of profit” said Haru.

“Hmm… Makes sense I suppose” said Futaba.

“Okay- so Friday. Destinyland. That’s 7/28. And Haru will have that all covered? I guess just let us know when that’s all worked out” said Morgana.

“I will! I will email them now, and tell the group when I get a response” said Haru.

“I’m fine with that idea for sure!” said Ann.

“Yup” said Yusuke.

“I think it’s a unanimous ‘yes’ if I may speak on the group’s behalf” said Akira. Futaba, Ryuji, and Makoto then nodded their heads.

“Then it’s settled. Friday, we will infiltrate the Destinyland palace!” said Morgana.

“Hey- I like the sound of that!” said Ryuji.

“Hehe, it is fitting. And ironic” said Makoto.

“Then I guess that’s how we know that it was meant to work out,” said Akira. 

“It’s cool that we actually got to sit down and plan another activity for us all to do. It really does remind me of old times!” said Haru.

“Yes it does” said Akira.

“Okay Akira- now that we got all the conversation outta the way where are the games? Let’s play!” said Futaba.

“... I took the game console with me back home, and forgot to bring it here with me” said Akira as he rubs the back of his head. Futaba then scoffs.

“What? Man- we gotta play some games!” said Ryuji.

“I did enjoy playing them with you all...” said Yusuke.

“I’m sorry. I can go down the street and see if Yumenoshima has another, but that’s all I can do” said Akira.

“Nah- it’s fine. We can another time…” said Futaba disappointed.

“We can always go to Akihabara for one” said Morgana

“Yea. We can do that another day I suppose. I don’t wanna waste more time” said Akira.

“Ryuji- give me more of that ramen you brought please” asked Futaba.

“Sure! I was feeling like a snack” said Ryuji as gets upt to go back downstairs to get his bags.

“You just ate…” said Morgana.

“And I’m _still_ hungry!” said Ryuji in a sarcastic tone.

“I would like some too. Can I have some of yours, Ryuji?” asked Akira. Ryuji blushes.

“S-Sure… Brb” said Ryuji as he walked down stairs. The gang hung out for a bit more as they chowed down of Ryuji’s snacks, and wasted some more time aimlessly chatting.

-CHAPTER END-


	7. 7/24: The Metaverse Navigator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "As the night nears it's end for the thieves, reminiscing about one uncanny app brings back up more memories- and provokes new ones to unfold..."

“That app hasn’t popped back up on your phone at all Akira?” asked Futaba as she sits down and sets her empty ramen bowl on the table. Akira takes a moment to look down at his phone, and studies his apps- remembering the time when the app last appeared on his phone.

“Nope. Not on this one or the old one I had” said Akira.

“I just wondered. I feel like the app must have started out with you- based on assumption. I felt like- if there would be a chance of the Metaverse’s return than you would be the first one to know” said Futaba.

“Logical hypothesis” said Makoto.

“Yea, but I have have pretty much 0 contact with anything related to that. I don’t know how it could exist after we destroyed a God” said Akira.

“Yea… True. Just a thought I had” said Futaba. 

“Nonetheless- random dimensional apps not popping up on our devices is fine. It’s crazy though- the thing didn’t even take up _any_ space!” said Ryuji.

“... You know, that’s not something I ever tried to divulge. Are you sure about that?” asked Makoto. Ryuji then takes out his phone.

“Yea! I would download music and stuff all the time, and typically I would have to manage my phone space with the games I play. But, when I checked my storage the app was apart of the list- but said 0 space was taken up by it!” said Ryuji.

“That’s actually something I looked into as well,” said Ann as she grabbed her phone, “I take _loads_ of selfies, so I am always specifically paying attention to my photo space. I didn’t specifically go to look about that app, but I did wonder how an app- that can literally transport us into gigantic palaces- wasn’t at the top of my storage space”

“You can do modern programming and hacking to hide app space and criteria. It’s not the same logic that should be used on this, but it’s something similar” said Futaba.

“I see...” said Yusuke.

“The app didn’t give my phone a virus at least- that is what I thought,” said Makoto.

“Yea- I thought about that too! I’ve given my phone a virus before, so I didn’t want that app to fuck my shit up” said Ryuji.

“Hm… Sounds like your virus issues and your peering into phone storage often are correlated…” said Futaba.

“Oh! I feel like you were downloading _other_ stuff onto your phone Ryuji, and that’s why you looked into your storage often- to delete things that shouldn't be there!” said Ann calling Ryuji out.

“W-What?! Wait- it’s _not_ what you think! I don’t download that stuff! Like- clicking on music links, and ads! Or, falling into scams. Stuff like that!” said Ryuji attempting to defend himself.

“Okay- so let’s see your camera roll” said Futaba.

“N-No! It’s my phone- my privacy!” said Ryuji.

“Well, he is right. Let’s not peer” said Makoto.

“But I can show you all my camera roll- it’s just selfies and pics of clothes and pets. So- I just wonder where the resilience in showing us stems from, hehe” said Ann. Akira, next to Ryuji, starts to wonder himself.

“ _I wonder if he has x-rated pics on it from online… Or, what if he has nudes? Why would he have those however…_ ” Akira thought.

“Agh. Who cares about Ryuji’s nudes- can we talk about something else?” said Morgana- who was tired of hearing about Ryuji’s phone.

“W-What!?” said Ryuji as he blushes heavily ”I don’t have those!... S-Stop”

“Well.. You are getting _really_ red Ryuji… You aren’t making us convinced otherwise” said Makoto showing her skepticism. Seeing Ryuji in a tight spot, Akira then goes to act.

“I looked at his photo album earlier in the day when he showed me pics of his hair. He just takes more selfies than you think, and just doesn’t want to get embarrassed” said Akira. Ryuji then looks over to Akira.

“Huh?” said Ryuji, who was sure Akira was lying. Akira then looks over to Ryuji- giving him a look. “Oh! Yea-yea! That’s it!” continued Ryuji.

“Oh. Well, if you say so Akira. Ryuji, sorry for my meddling” said Makoto.

“Yea, my bad. I just was playing anyways!” said Ann.

“I mean, it’s not like he wouldn’t have that stuff…” said Morgana. However, Ryuji then pushes Morgana off the table. “Hey!”

“Sorry- shady cats aren’t allowed on the table!” said Ryuji. He then looks to Akira, and Akira gives him a wink- symbolizing that he has Ryuji’s back. In actuality, while Akira wondered if Ryuji had nudes- he also wasn’t that interested in peering like a pervert. Ryuji smiled as he received Akira’s expression, and then turned to look at his phone. 

Ryuji then started to think, “ _He just saved my ass!… Thanks dude. And- I don’t have nudes on my phone… I am embarrassed to show them my camera roll ‘cause… It’s just pics of him… Just ones I saved over the years, or ones I found… I should deleted them so I don't have another scare like this..._ ”. While the photos all share sentimental value to him, he was embarrassed of them all finding out that truth- and desperately wanted to keep that aspect of himself a secret. It was a weird and privacy- breaching habit Ryuji picked up; one that is soaked in dirty lust with a hint of obsession. However, unbeknownst to Ryuji, his desperation to not have anyone find out was also rooted his fear that people will soon find out that he has those feelings- not just his determination to keep his weird habit at bay from the others. Those photos served him more purpose than one would let on- on lonely nights especially, and internally Ryuji did have reservations on shedding his masculine persona just yet. Ryuji buried his phone in his pocket- along with his guilt- and looked up the group.

“Well speaking of which- I checked the time on my phone, and it’s getting late. The last train will be leaving for my part of town soon” said Ryuji.

“Oh yea! I completely lost track of time!” said Ann as she looks at her phone, “We should go”

“Yes we should. Akira has already given us all his new number, so we will keep in touch in the chat” said Makoto. Ryuji and Ann got up from their seats.

“Yes” said Akira as he nods.

“Okay! Well, I should head home myself too Akira” said Futaba.

“It was nice spending time together everyone. And seeing you Akira as well” said Yusuke.

“I will text the chat when I have the info about Destinyland as soon as I am able to” said Haru as she gets up. 

“Okay Haru” said Makoto. 

“Good meeting today gang!” said Morgana. 

“Yea it was” said Akira.

*****

The group all then walk down stairs, and see Sojiro as he finishes the last touches of cleaning up the cafe. Everyone’s belongings that were left downstairs were neatly stacked on one of the booth tables, and Sojiro stood there as he sipped a freshly brewed cup of coffee.

“Hey- where are you all about to be up to?” asked Sojiro.

“We are all heading out. Thank you for your hospitality Mr. Sojiro” said Haru.

“Ahh. Well save travels. And it was my pleasure. Just do be sure to stop by soon y’all” said Sojiro.

“We will!” said Ryuji with a smile.

“Futaba- you heading out too?” asked Sojiro.

“Yea. I’m tired from all this party prep. I’m gonna hit the hay” said Futaba.

“Okay. I’ll be home soon” said Sojiro. 

“Akira, it was nice seeing you! See you later” said Ann as she hugs Akira.

“Yea, it was nice seeing everyone” said Akira. Futaba then looks back in jealousy.

“Hey- if we are giving hugs I want one!” said Futaba.

“Come one- come all” said Akira as he chuckles. Futaba, Makoto, and Haru then go hug Akira while Yusuke and Ryuji look back- feeling nervous to move. As he hugs them Akira looks to the both of them with his arms out. “Still got room for two more” continued Akira. Yusuke then chuckles to himself.

“I am alright Akira. It was nice seeing you. I must get going. I will see you Friday, and hopefully over the weekend, See you as well Morgana and Sojiro” said Yusuke as he waves goodbye and walks out the door.

“ _Over the weekend?..._ ” thought Ryuji.

“Yea” said Akira.

“See ‘ya kid” said Sojiro.

“Bye!” said Morgana.

“Okay Akira, I’ll probably see you tomorrow honestly if I come over to LeBlanc” said Futaba as she follows Yusuke out.

“That’s fine” said Akira.

“I have to focus on studying this week, so I will most likely see you next on Friday Akira. Boss, I hope you have a nice evening” said Makoto.

“I will!” said Sojiro.

“What Makoto said is the same with me- but ‘cause of my gigs” said Ann as she and Makoto go to walk out the door.

“Gotch’yall. I will see you all then” said Akira. 

“Come on Ryuji” said Ann.

“Oh wait! I-I kinda have to go to the bathroom ! I will meet you guys at the station!” said Ryuji.

“What? I mean- we can wait here. Actually- no. If you miss the train- that’s on you. Come on Makoto" said Ann. Makoto then shakes her head in disappointment.

“Oh, Ryuji… Bye Sojiro and Morgana as well” said Makoto. 

“Make sure he doesn’t stay in there too long, Akira- I’m gonna step outside for a smoke. I’ll see you two out” said Sojiro as he follows Ann and Makoto seeing them out.

“Sure. See you all!” said Ann. They all leave, leaving Ryuji- running to the bathroom- and Morgana. 

“I won’t be too long!” said Ryuji. As Ryuji goes to the bathroom Morgana heads back upstairs. 

“I’m gonna head upstairs myself. I kinda wanna rest my paws for a minute. I’ll see you up there” said Morgana.

“I’m probably going to go take a bath after Ryuji leaves just so you know,” said Akira.

“Oh, okay. Well- I suppose when you are ready I can accompany you- like old times!” said Morgana as he crawls up the stairs.

“Okay- if you wanna I guess” said Akira. 

*****

Some time passes as Ryuji goes to the bathroom. Through the door, Akira can hear Ryuji’s piss stream echo off the porcelain toilet inside. He can tell he is only going pee- as he seems to be standing up. “ _He won’t take long at least…_ ” thought Akira. He hears the toilet flush, and Ryuji then washes his hands. He steps out of the bathroom with a grin.

“Hehe, sorry man. I was holding that in; I didn’t think I could make it to my house” said Ryuji.

“Did you not wanna use my bathroom?” asked Akira.

“Well- I feel like it’s an unspoken rule that men try to not use their friends’ bathrooms,” said Ryuji.

“Really?...” said Akira.

“Well I think so. Kinda like- you would rather wait and pee in your own grounds than someone else's. It’s nothing against you- just a philosophy” said Ryuji.

“Uh… If you say so” said Akira. Ryuji then approached Akira, and gets in front of him. “Hm?” questions Akira as Ryuji stops in front of him blushing.

“Actually… If I'm gonna be honest with you... I wanted to go to the bathroom now... So that it would give me a moment to be alone with you…” said Ryuji.

“What?...” said Akira confused.

“I… I wanted to hug you in private is all...” said Ryuji. Akira then blushes.

“... You went through all that just to do that?... Hehe, well I appreciate the effort” said Akira- thinking Ryuji’s actions are funny, and also quite not understandable.

“Y-Yea! I felt nervous doing it front of Yusuke, a-and the girls…” said Ryuji. Akira sighs.

“Well- you got what you wanted. Here” said Akira as he goes in to hug Ryuji. Smiling, Ryuji embraces Akira, and they hugged passionately as Ryuji spreads his hands alongside Akira’s backside. Akira rests his head on Ryujj’s shoulder.

"I'm glad I didn't miss this opportunity..." said Ryuji.

"We are buddies; I don't have an issue hugging you. We can whenever" said Akira.

"Really?..." asked Ryuji as he blushes, and looks back up to Akira.

“Yea- why not?" asked Akira as he leans back in to hug Ryuji some more, "And, you _do_ smell nice bro” said Akira.

“Really? Hehe. I feel like you are just saying that. I feel like I smell like a sweaty dude- compared to someone like Yusuke” said Ryuji.

“Yusuke? Nah. You smell fresh. You don’t need to smell like a girl for me to think you smell nice” said Akira. Ryuji tenses up and blushes as he hugs Akira tighter

“Well- if you want me to smell like a girl… I will if you like it” said Ryuji. Akira chuckles.

“Smell like you Ryuji. I like you for you. You only smell when we work out together” said Akira.

“You like me for me?...” said Ryuji as he contemplates what he said.

“Yea. I mean- you know, I don’t want you to change for me. Just be you. That’s what I like” said Akira. Ryuji, hearing this, gets reassured about how he felt in that moment. In truth, hearing about Yusuke and Akira potentially hanging out made Ryuji a bit jealous- despite not knowing the contents of it. He then felt the urge to prove himself to Akira once more- and compared his aroma to what he deems Yusuke’s to me- girly. 

“ _Come on Ryuji - pull it together. I don’t have to fall into some rut again of feeling inadequate…_ ” thought Ryuji. He then looked into Akira’s eyes, and senses a purity there. Ryuji then smiled. “O-Okay!” said Ryuji as he unhands Akira. “I-I gotta go. I’ll message you later”.

“Okay” said Akira. Ryuji then goes to walk out the door, but suddenly- Akira grabs Ryuji’s hand. “And I’m thinking about it- don’t worry”.

“I-I wasn’t thinking you weren't… Awe, Okay…” said Ryuji as he nervously looks to Ryuji. Akira smiles.

“Good night” said Akira.

“You too” said Ryuji. He then walks out, and Akira sighs as the door starts to close behind Ryuji. Akira briefly hears Sojiro on the other side of the door before it closes saying to Ryuji, “Oh, so you are finally done in the crapper!”  
  


As Akira goes to walk back up the stairs to his room he starts to contemplate heavily Ryuji, and his feelings. And, how those feelings translate to his own. “ _Ryuji… Does he really like me? This is still all to crazy that it came outta nowhere right now… I should really re-evaluate how I feel… Ryuji is- cute… He is probably the closest one to me here. Because of our tight bond, I feel like pursuing it… Or I should say- I COULD pursue it… But I need to make the best decision for myself… If I head back- I can’t have Ryuji tied down by me. Or, if I start dating him- and then leave- that will hurt him even more so. Though, long distance is a thing… But if I stay and he is with me… That would be fine right? I’ve honestly never dated a man before… How does that work? I just want us to stay the same- but at the same time I know that can’t be a thing. Issues like this is what is gonna be something that decides the fate of our team in some ways- kinda like that app has done for us. Agh…”_ thought Akira. 

This all was a lot for Akira to think about- as trying to date such a close friend- who is a friend to the group- is a big thing; it will not just affect him. Akira wants to make everyone happy, and not make a fool of anyone- including himself. For now, he chooses to take it one step at a time, and see for sure what truly is the right decision; who knows what else will come up in between now and the end of August...

-CHAPTER END-


	8. 7/24: Inmate In The Public Bathhouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "A simple trip to the bathhouse turns into a giant problem for Akira..."

Akira gets his bath equipment ready out of his bag, and is finally ready to take a bath at the public bathhouse down the street now that everything has calmed down down at LeBlanc. As Akira was putting his bag on he thought to bring Morgana with him, but Morgana was passed out on his bed. He decided to not wake him and headed downstairs, and as he walked downstairs he sees Sojiro once more cleaning up the last bits of the party.

“I’m heading to the bathhouse” said Akira.

“Alright. I’m about to leave. I’ll lock the shop up, so bring your keys with you” said Sojiro.

“I gotcha. I’ll see you in the morning, Sojiro” said Akira.

“Oh! I don’t think you ever gave me your number. I don’t like saving men in my phone, but you are an exception” said Sojiro. 

“Oh yea. I don’t think so. I gave it to everyone else. Here” said Akira. They then exchange contact info with each other.

“Okay. If I ever needed the shop opened up or closed by you- I’ll text you if I’m not around. Anyways, have a good night's sleep in your new home. It’s nice finally being able to go home knowing that when I come back you will be here” said Sojiro.

“Hehe, stop- you will make me blush. And alright” said Akira.

“W-Well don’t. Bye” said Sojiro as he waves Akira goodbye. Akira waves back, and heads off to the bath.

*****

Akira makes his way to the public bathhouse down the street. As he enters he is greeted by a woman at the front desk as she waves ‘hello’.

“Hello there! How may I help you today?” asked the woman receptionist.

“I’m just here to use the bath ” said Akira.

“Okay! Well I can get you right in there! Just give me a moment sir while I pull up our directory...” said the woman as she fiddles with the computer in front of her, “Okay Sir! I just feed the fee for the bath, and I can get this thing rolling!”. Nodding in agreeance, Akira goes to pay the fee for using the bath, and he is handed a locker key. “That key is for you to place your clothes inside of a locker. Your locker is number… 18. You will time bath commodities inside the locker room if you need towels and whatnot. Please do not bring any belongings into the bathroom” said the woman.

“Okay” said Akira. 

“May I have you name?” asked the woman.

“Akira Kurusu” said Akira. The woman writes down Akira’s name.

“Okay! Have a nice bath! The saunas are also in the back if you want to use those” said the woman. 

“Okay, thank you” said Akira. He takes the locker key, and heads to the male locker room. As he walks in he is immediately hit with the steamy smell of testosterone and bath oils as the scent travels from the bathroom into the locker area. Akira is hit with a bit of a nostalgia rush as he goes to locker 18, and places his belongings inside. He strips naked, and takes out his own towel from his bag and wrapped it around his waist. He then locks the rest of his belongings inside the locker and goes into the bath area where a few other elderly men are situated. 

Akira sits down in a corner where there weren't men really around in his close proximity, and lays comfortably down in the warm soothing hot waters. His glasses fog up from the steam, but he can vaguely see other men entering and exiting the bath waters as new men come in, and others leave due to becoming too pruny. 

“ _Ah… This water is just the right temperature…_ ” thought Akira as he relaxes further in the water. Sooner than later, Akira slowly drifts to sleep…

*****

“*choke* *choke* W-Wha-!” shouted Akira as he woke himself up from almost drowning in the water. Some of the men, who were not paying much attention to the fact that Akira was asleep, suddenly get startled by his noises. “S-Sorry… I fell asleep”. Akira re-composes himself as he looks over to the clock.

“ _It’s getting late… I slept for awhile…_ ” thought Akira. He decides to get outta the bath before he wastes too much of his night within the bath. He wraps his towel around his wet, naked body, and goes to walk to the locker room.

He stretches out his body as he goes to open his locker, but forgets that he locked it. Feeling stupid, he goes to reach for the locker key… But notices that he doesn’t have his locker key!

“Oh no…” said Akira as he starts to freak out. He couldn’t have it on him as all he is wearing is a towel, so he starts to look around the locker room floor to see if he dropped it. “No… No… It’s not here! Where could I have dropped it?” said Akira to himself. Akira then heads back into the locker room to search around where he laid to see if he dropped the key in there, but as he looked around he seem to not be able to find it.

“Excuse me… Have any of you seen a locker key laying around here?” asked Akira to the men still in the bath, however each one nods their heads ‘no’. Akira sighed, as no one seemed to know where it went; he also sees that the men who are still in the room are different from the ones he remembers being in the room from before he fell asleep, and so it’s possible that someone _did_ see, but had left already so he could not ask them. Akira starts to get annoyed- feeling like someone could have at least paid attention to if he had dropped it, but then Akira feels guilty and ashamed as he knows that it is no ones fault but his own. So, he walks back into the locker room and searches again.

“Still nothing… Agh…” groaned Akira. Finding the locker key was very important to Akira in this moment; not only was he stuck in a towel as all his clothing was inside- including his phone, but his house key was inside- so he can’t get inside LeBlanc! Sure- Akira could suck it up and go visit Sojiro to get back inside, but he would have to embarrass himself with having to walk all the way down the street essentially naked. Suddenly, Akira got an idea.

“W-Wait… The front lady should be able to help me!” said Akira. He then goes back to the front desk to speak to the lady.

*****

“E-Excuse me? I have an issue…” said Akira pantingly as he speaks to the front desk woman. She looks at Akira, and sighs.

“Let me guess… Your locker is jammed?” asked the woman.

“N-No… Well, I don’t think so… I lost the key you gave me, and so I cannot open my locker. My house keys are inside, so I can’t go home without opening that locker. Can you help?” asked Akira.

“Oh no. I’m sorry to hear that… What locker number did I hand you again?” asked the woman.

“Number 18” said Akira.

“Okay… Mr… Kurusu?” asked the woman.

“Yes, that’s me! Can you help?” asked Akira.

“Mr. Kurusu, while I know that I gave you that locker key- it’s company policy that I must confirm the contents of what is inside before I am allowed to let you take what is inside of it- so that you are not trying to steal contents out of someone else's locker” said the woman.

“Okay- I’ll tell you exactly what is inside!” said Akira. 

“I’ll have one of the male Janitors meet you in the lockers. Please head in, and he will be there shortly” said the woman.

“Thank you!” said Akira. Akira then goes back into the locker room, and awaits the janitor…

*****

Akira waits impatiently for the bath house janitor to head on in; he paces around- anticipating the women he can get his things, and head home. By this point, some other men were inside the locker room getting changed; some men side-eyed nakedly as Akira pays no attention to them. Suddenly the locker room door opens.

“Hello! This is the janitor. I got a call about someone in here having a locked locker?” said the Janitor.

“Y-Yes, that’s me!” Akira said as he goes to walk over to the entrance to greet the Janitor. 

“Okay… Well, this locker is old, so I’m going to have to break the lock it seems. This is not an issue, but I am going to have to get a tool that can break the locker open. However, you will need to confirm the contents of what is inside once I do” said the Janitor.

“What? So, I”m going to have to wait until I can get inside my locker?” asked Akira.

“I apologize in advance. Had you chose a more modern locker- I could of just lock picked it. These lockers tend to jam, so we have to pry them open often. But yours is just locked” said Janitor.

“There is not like a spare?” asked Akira.

“I’m afraid not; it appears that you had the spare key. I'm not sure why they would assign you this locker though… That was the fault of the person who assigned you this locker, I’m afraid” said Janitor. Akira grunts.

“Okay… I’m aware it’s out of your hands at the moment- I’ll just have to wait” said Akira.

“Let me go tell the front desk about this issue- please head with me… What is your name?” asked the Janitor.

“Akira. Akira Kurusu” said Akira. Akira then looks at the Janitor’s name tag, and it says Neji on it.

“Ah. My name is Neji- like on my name tag. **Neji Mishima** " said Neji. Hearing that name, Akira gets alerted.

“M-Mishima?” asked Akira.

“Hm? Yea, that’s my family name” said Neji. 

“S-Sorry… I have a friend that has that last name…” said Akira. Akira looks at Neji harder- attempting to see if there were any similarities between him and his Mishima; they both have blueish hair- though Neji’s is a bit longer. However, in the face- they don’t look much alike' and Neji from the looks of it has to be many years older- about in his mid 30s. He has a similar haircut to Mishima- but somewhat grayed out. However, if you were just looking at their eyes, you can tell the family resemblance because they are nearly identical at second glance.

“Oh really? I have a nephew that looks around your age… You know ‘em?” asked Neji.

“Is his name Yuuki?” asked Akira.

“Ah! Yea, that’s my brother’s boy. What is the coincidence that I meet a friend of his!” said Neji. 

“Yea, we are school friends. I’ve never met any of his relatives however…” said Akira.

“Yea, most of us are kinda scattered about in many different professions, and quite busy for the most part. I tend to do janitorial work for many companies around Shibuya; it’s a laboring job position, but gets you money when you need it. I’m a labor-type of dude. But enough about me… Why, I haven’t seen that boy as of late however… I heard he’s been going through it the last couple of months...” said Neji.

“R-Really? I’ve been outta town and I’m from another town. And, I haven’t been on social media as of late... So I don’t know what is going on” said Akira- getting worried about is Confidant.

“Well, I wouldn’t know much either boy. But just look out for him why don't ya? He’s got a good head on his shoulders- just often around people that put him down” said Neji.

“I see… I will sir” said Akira.

“Well- enough chit-chat. Let’s go to the front desk” said Neji as he opens the locker room door. 

Akira walks through the opened door that Neji held open for him, and they proceed back to the front desk. As Akira walks, all he can think about is Mishima. He was another one of his Confidants that he didn’t keep in contact with, and so to hear from a family member that things were not the easiest for him when they were apart makes Akira feel a bit bad. He also has no means of getting into contact with Mishima. As they approach the front desk, he thinks to ask Neji for his number, but he feels like Neji would look at him funny if he just told him that him and his nephew were friends- but he doesn’t have his number. Akira instead chooses to bury the idea- for now, and goes to focus on his locker.

“Hey there- so I’m gonna have to get some other tools to assess this issue, so he’s just gonna have to wait for a bit; can you accommodate him? Should take me about- eh, I would say 30” asked Neji to the front desk receptionist.

“Why yes! I’m sorry for the inconvenience sir…” said the front desk woman.

“It’s no biggie… I just wanna know how long I’m gonna be in this towel… It’s pretty drafty…” said Akira.

“I’m sorry sir! We can give you a bath robe while you wait! Here one moment” said the woman as she went into a back room. Soon, she pulls out a bathrobe for Akira to wear. He puts it on and feels a bit more warm- but still a bit breezy. 

“Thank you” said Akira.

“Please, Akira- you can use any of the available facilities here free of charge while you wait for your stuff to be unlocked. Feel free to use the sauna room, or get a massage- anything!” said the woman.

“Really? Well- thank you” said Akira. Neji then laughs.

“Haha! Had I known I would've gotten this good of service for a defect locker I would've tried to get free service way more often in my younger years!” said Neji.

“Well, I’m trying to make this type of situation happen the least amount of times in my life…” said Akira as he rubs his head.

“I gotcha. Well, I guess enjoy yourself while I get this done!” said Neji as he heads off. The woman then points down the hallway opposite of the baths.

“The sauna rooms are that way- if you are interested in them,” said the woman. 

Looking down the hallway, Akira starts to think to himself, “ _Well… I can use it all for free… Might as well…_ ”. He then turns to the woman. “Sure” said Akira.

“Good! Just head right in then!” said the woman.

“Okay then, thank you again ma’am” said Akira.

“N-No! It’s to cover up our oversight! Please, keep yourself occupied while you wait on our behalf” reinterated the woman.

“Will do” said Akira. He then heads down the hallway to the men’s sauna room...

-CHAPTER END-


	9. 7/24: The Foolish Peeping Tom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "As Akira awaits for his locker to be re-opened, he stumbles upon a situation that has him thinking about himself and the worls around him moreso than he ever was before..."

“So they are down this hallway… But which door?” asked Akira as he walks along the floor- dragging his damp feet along the way. Looks left to right, he sees multiple brown doors- each giving Akira growing anxiety as he is unsure of what is on the other end of each. He opens one of the doors to his left, and peaks inside.

“Oh… Just a closet… Why is it unlocked?...” asked Akira out loud. As he looked around he sees various towels, toiletries, and cleaning utensils. “And nothing in here that looks like it would help get my locker open… Agh…”. Akira closes the door, and continues to walk down the hallway. He passes by a window, where he sees a jacuzzi with other men inside laughing up a storm. Not wanting to bother them by entering, Akira moves on to continue to find the Sauna room. He then sees another closed down door down the hall. 

As he walks closer, he sees that there is a slit in the door, and as he peers in he sees a small room with what looked like massaging materials inside. “Huh, so do they have private massage areas here as well?... Agh- I might have to schedule one one day… Intriguing” he said as he shrugged his shoulders. As he continues to walk about he passes by other doors. soon walks by another door. This time, he notices that the door reads ‘Sauna’ on the front. However, he notices that it says ‘Female’ next to it as well. “Oh- wait… I don’t wanna walk in on any girls… Let me keep looking…”.

Continuing his search, he manages to stumble upon another door that reads ‘Sauna’ but this one does not specify gender. “Well… This must be is I guess...” said Akira. Not seeing another door that would specify a male Sauna, Akira opens the door reluctantly to the sauna room as he grabs his robe tight with one hand; oozing nervousness due to never really going into one before. As the door opened the steam from inside fogged up his glasses.   
  
  
  


  
“E-Excuse me…” Akira nervously said as he entered the room. As he enters the room, Akira attempts to make out what’s around him in the dim-lit enclosed wooden walled room. He instantly feels the heat emanating from the heating unit in the middle of the room, while his ears immediately zone into the sound of skin clapping together in a rhythmic pattern.  
  
  
“Ugh! Fuck me daddy!” a male voice shouts in ecstasy. Akira then gets very alert- unsure of what is going on. Startled by this, Akira goes to defog his glasses. 

“Agh! Yea, you like my big fat cock inside that tight ass of yours?” says another male voice in a burly tone. Akira attempts to make out what is in front of him- which in actuality is one man leaned over- face down and ass up- on the wooden platform on the other side of the room as another man is doggy-style penetrates the others ass.  
  
  
“Yes! Don't stop!~” said the other male.

“E-Excuse me?!” said Akira louder. 

“W-What?!” one of the men said. Suddenly, as he entered he heard weird sounds that abruptly stopped as he entered. Then, he heard the fuddling of body limbs and feet- as if someone was rushing to move around; which was the man on top unlodging his penis from the other man’s ass as the other goes to put a towel over his body. Akira finally managed to defog his glasses completely, and when he looked forward he say two men, naked, who were just having anal sex! 

“I-…” said Akira- completely flabbergasted at what he sees. Looking more intently, Akira ascertains in the moment that they had to be in their mid- 30s to early 40’s, and were two men of a similar build to Akira. 

“Oh shit!...” the guy on top says as he hides his penis with his hands.

“S-Sorry; w-we didn’t think we would get walked in on this time of the night…” said the guy on the bottom as he stood there stunned. Akira, starstruck over seeing this all go down, does not even know what to say. His glasses fog up some more as the faces of the men blur out from the steam.

“ _ Oh my… They were… Just having sex! They for sure were… And I just caught them! Two men having sex… Just out in the open for anyone like me to come across?! _ ” thought Akira in this moment.

“You aren’t one of our buddies, right? And are just playing the role?...” questioned the man on the top

“B-Buddies?... Playing a role?” Akira asked nervously.  
  
  
“Yea. You will be surprised what goes on around these parts at night. And- you still are here, so I am assuming you are intrigued by what we was doin’” said the man on the bottom.

“... You wanna join us?” asked one of the men on the top. The other man that was on the bottom then starts to laugh.  
  
  
“Stop it! Hehe. He’s obviously straight” said the man on the bottom. Suddenly, Akira’s face turns bright red.

“ _Straight?..._ ” thought Akira.  
  
  
“Are you even an adult, kid?” asked the man on the top.  
  
  
“I-I’m 17, but n-no I don’t wanna join, I’m sorry” said Akira as he holds his hands above his face, “I’ll find another room to go in a-and forget what I saw! Bye!” he continues as he quickly opens the door behind him once more, and rushes out. 

  
  


*****

Rushing further down the hallway aimlessly, Akira comes to a stop from his 100 meter dash, and bends over as he attempts to catch his breath. Panting, Akira attempts to recollect his thoughts- and make sense of what he had just witnessed. “ _ Did I just… Witness two men having sex?... _ ” Akira thought as he continues to breath heavy. He then looks around him to see if anyone saw him running- and sees no one in his vicinity. He does however notice that he is next to some vending machines, and goes to stand near them as to not look more awkward.

“ _ Agh… That stuff is illegal!... N-Not the gay part of it- but public sex! Should I report them?... _ ” thought Akira some more. He then starts to sigh. “ _ No… If I was them- and just got caught- I would've high-tailed it outta here by now… I also didn’t really see their faces… _ ”. 

Akira feels a bit perplexed at this moment; seeing someone in a sexual act was not really what is perturbing him- but more so the fact that two men that have those types of feelings would be so... Free. Free of inhibition, having openness, not being afraid that someone like Akira would be some homophobic person that would of hated on them; those are all risks you would think one would take if they decided that they were going to have sex in public- that  _ anyone _ could catch them. This is at least Akira’s cognitive thoughts on it- as Akira sensed no shame coming from them besides the embarrassment that Akira had to of been the one to catch them, and they didn’t intend for someone to.

“ _ I would never do something like that in public… Get a room, or something! Agh… Not I have to find somewhere else to go… _ ” thought Akira. Suddenly, he starts to sigh. “Calm down…” he tells himself. He then looks up, and goes to walk to find somewhere else to spend his time. As Akira walks on to find another room, he starts to think more on what he has just witnessed. Specifically- he starts to think of what having sex with a man relates back to him, and why it  _ bothers _ him so. In society, Akira knows that homosexuality is shunned. Many people simply have issues with the topic out of an array of ignorance, hate, power, or in Akira’s case- insecurity. Unbeknownst to Akira, he was experiencing his issues with homosexuality in the form of internalized homophobia.

This then brings Akira’s mind to think about Ryuji- and Ryuji’s admitted feelings for him. Surely, Akira did not hate- nor  _ will ever _ hate Ryuji for admitting that. But, Akira still is a bit indecisive on what those feelings mean to him; mainly because he is unsure if he not only has the capability to reciprocate them, but the balls to go against the status quo  _ if _ he ever chose to go down that path. Because, internally, Akira knew that he had homosexual feelings; possibly, he always knew- and burred them in similar ways that all teenagers going against societal standards do. Even Akira’s differing reactions- to Ryuji’s admittance to his gay feelings, to the men’s exhibition of their gay behavior- stems from different feelings about Akira’s own opinions on homosexuality. Slowly, as Akira’s mind had nothing better to do, he started to place himself into their shoes.

“ _ If I reciprocated Ryuji’s feelings… Would I end up like them? Free in my feelings, and open as they were? Is… That such thing okay with another man?... I’ve never really thought of Ryuji in that way before... _ ” pondered Akira. In truth, these thoughts stem from his life growing up in Japan, and the blacklisting that is done on homosexuality. The irony in the society's thoughts on homosexuality is the coy nature men will have with other men in intimate settings- such as bath houses. Because, never is their masculinity compromised. “ _ Ryuji even alluded to it himself… _ ” he continues. He thinks back to a specific thing Ryuji said to him when he admitted his feelings.

_ ‘I know it’s weird for me of all people to say that- and I know it’s a bit gay but… It’s just what is in my heart… What I desire’ _

“Hehe… You know… I asked him if he was ashamed of his feelings for me… I’m starting to question if  _ I am _ ashamed…” Akira said out loud as he sighs, and starts to scratch his head. “ _ You know what- I’m just grazzled because I just seen someone get penetrated anally… I think I should just forget about this for know… _ ” he then thought. Shaking his head- as if to fling away the gay thoughts for now- Akira picks himself back up, and continues to find another place to spend his time while he waits…

*****

_ Several minutes pass… _

Akira, in the time after the sauna fiasco, decided that it was best for him to clear his head amongst the cold air breeze of the evening weather outside. Akira stands against a wooden fence outside the main door as he holds his hands in his robe pockets near his crotch- to not let any unattended breezes hit any special places, as he wears his towel as a neck warmer. He had thought- by this point- that walking over to Sojiro and bothering him would of been less of a hassle than what had already transpired. Chuckling at his own shortcomings, Akira looks to the sky.

“So much has already happened- and I just got here!... All of this in just one day… What exactly am in store for coming back here?...” pondered Akira. Suddenly, the bathhouse door opens from the inside.  
  
“Ah- I was told I would find you out here” said Neji as he peeks his head out.

“Oh, hey there Mr. Mishima” said Akira.

“Please, call me Neji” said Neji.  
  
  
“Oh, well okay… Neji” said Akira.

“Come on in; I found what I need to bust open that old ass lock! Let’s go get your stuff” said Neji

“Really? Oh, thank god- finally. Thank you!” said an excited Akira. 

“Hopefully I didn’t keep you waiting too long” said Neji.  
  
“It’s fine- it’s just the quicker I am in normal clothes and home the better for tonight,” said Akira.

“Understandable. Well- let’s go do that quickly” said Neji.

“Right” said Akira.

*****

They both then head back into the bathhouse, and into the male locker room to Locker number 18- where Akira’s stuff resides within. Neji, carrying a bag of tools, sets them down on the wooden bench near Akira’s locker. 

“Not everyday that I have to break open a lock; sorry that it took me awhile to find the specific tools” said Neji.

“It is fine; I’m just glad that you managed to find them,” said Akira.

“Yea- for these things, they want you to try and leave as much as you can in tact; I would rather bust this old shit completely open” said Neji as he chuckles.

“Yea- that would be the more quicker approach I would assume. But, I understand having to follow protocol” said Akira. 

“Yea. Okay- stand outta the way would ‘ya? I gotta pull out the big toys” said Neji as he reaches into his bag, and pulls out a giant pair of red pliers. Taking the pliers in both his hands, he situates part of the lock in between the mouth of the pliers. “I’m gonna rip this thing right off!”. Neji pulls up his sleeves- revealing his muscles to Akira- and gets into a crouched stance. 

“Woah…” said Akira as he looks at Neji’s arms. “ _ He’s ripped… _ ” thought Akira as he started to slightly blush. Then, Akira looked to the pliers he was holding. 

” _ They look kinda cool… _ ” Akira continued to think. Neji then starts to bite down on the lock with the pliers with immense force- causing a slight bending sound of metal to echo through the locker room. Neji clamps down harder and harder as the lock starts to warp. Suddenly, a large snapping sound is heard; loud enough that the men still in the bathroom look over with slight shock. The lock on Akira’s locker falls to the ground, and seeing that Akira starts to smile.

“Yes!” shouts Akira. 

“There ‘ya go kid! All set!” said Neji. Neji then opens the locker as Akira approaches. Suddenly, Neji puts his hand out- stopping Akira from coming forward. “Uh-uh kid… I have to confirm the contents”. Neji then looks around the locker, and sees what is inside. Akira then sighs.

“Okay… Well, there is my brown bag, my blue pants, an eggshell white shirt, my white phone, my house keys, and my boxers… The only thing that’s mine that isn’t in there is this towel” said Akira nervously. Neji eyes up and down the contents within the locker as he rubbed his chin. Suddenly, he turns to Akira.

“You identified everything I am seeing- so that is good enough for me. You are free to go kid” said Neji as he backs away from the locker. 

“FInally!” said Akira. He then rushes over to his locker, and instantly grabs his keys to his house. “I’m just thankful that I can get back in my house…”.

“Yea- well I am gonna talk to the guys up front and make sure we get some of these old lockers serviced. Define sorry for the inconvenience.

“It’s alright,” said Akira as he set back down his keys in his locker, and goes to grab his boxers to put on. “Well… I’m gonna change…” said Akira.

“R-Right! Well, take it easy kid. Oh- and look out for Mishima for me, remember? He’s a good kid” said Neji.

“I will. I just got back into this area today; I barely have had the chance to catch up with everyone. But, I will soon” said Akira- feeling slightly guilty for not speaking with Mishima for so long.

“Oh, you just came into town today?” asked Neji.

“Yes; I went to school for a bit here, but I left earlier this year. I am here for the summer staying at a friend’s house while I figure out life. And, in the meantime, I am catching up” said Akira.

“Hm, gotcha… Say- you makin’ money?” asked Neji. Akira then looks back over- pulled away from his want to get dressed.  
  
“Well, I haven’t re-applied to any of the places I used to work at yet, so currently while I’m here I do not have a source of income per say. Why?” questioned Akira.

“Well- if you are ever looking to make some quick money, I can always help you out” said Neji.

“... How?...” asked Akira.

“Hehe- don’t get any funny ideas, boy; I can always use a few more hands on busy nights. If I am in the Shibuya area, and I need some help with service- you can pitch in with me and I’ll give you part of what I make that night” said Neji.

“Well, that is awfully nice of you… And convenient…” said Akira.

“Well- I only offer because when I was in a situation similar- in a new area, deciding life choices, and not really knowing where to go- I leaned on the night life and the opportunities that came to me. However, not every opportunity should be taken- take it from me… A-Anyways, I just thought I would offer since I often can use a hand or two for night shift jobs in the area; if you are in the area, then hitting you up now and then for help and a little spending money wouldn’t hurt” said Neji. Akira then starts to feel flattered- believing for a moment that perhaps meeting a relative of Mishima’s was fate.

“Well, doing odd jobs isn’t a first for me; I can take down your contact info, and if you ever need an extra hand I’ll see what I can do,” said Akira.

“Perfect! Here, this is my number” said Neji as he pulls out his phone. Akira then takes his phone, and exchanges numbers with Neji. 

Akira then starts to think, “ _ Exchanging numbers with Mishima’s uncle- who just helped be get my clothes out of my locked locker at a bathhouse where I just saw guys having sex… What are the odds? Well, I suppose just having the number just for the option to get some under the table money from him wouldn't hurt… _ ”. Akira then puts his phone away after getting Neji’s number, and turns back over to his locker. “Well, unless you wanna front row seat- I would like to have a bit of room so I can change…”.

“R-Right. Well, I will catch you later. Akira- was it?” asked Neji as he attempts to finish putting in Akira’s contact info.

“Yup. A-K-I-R-A” said Akira.

“Thanks, bud. Well, lemme get outta your hair. Chat with you later” said Neji as he waves goodbye, and leaves the locker room after grabbing his materials. AS the door closes behind him, Akira then sighs.

“Gosh… All this kinda has been just as tense as before I came here… Well, let’s get on home; I know Morgana has to be worried sick about me… Or not…” said Akira to himself. Akira then gets back on his clothes, collects all his valuables, and heads out of the locker room. Passing by the woman at the front desk once more, she motions for Akira to stop.

“Sir! Just one moment. I wanted to give you this discount card; next time you come in here, you have a free visit! This is for all the inconvenience” said the woman at the front desk.

“Oh really? That is nice. Thank you” said Akira as he grabs the card.

“It’s our pleasure! Have a nice day!” said the woman. Akira bows his head, and walks out of the bath house- and immediately heads back to LeBlanc.

*****  
  
  


  
“Haha! All of that happened to you? Hilarious” said Morgana as he gets petted by Akira as they lay on their bed. Rolling his eyes, Akira throws Morgana off of him, and sits back on his bed.

“It is  _ not _ funny, Morgana…” said Akira.

"H-Hey, haha! I'm just teasin' you!" said Morgana. Akira sighs as he lays back on his bed, and stretches out his limbs.

"Whatever..." said Akira.

“I’m sorry. But- it’s crazy that you run into one of Mishima’s relatives! Makes you wonder just what has been up with him since we left…” ponders Morgana.

“*yawn* Me too… Hopefully we can run into him; I don’t have a way to contact him since all my contacts were on the other phone” said Akira as he yawns once more.

“Sorry!” said Miorgana.

“It’s whatever at this point; I probably should have my friends’ numbers memorized by this point… Oh well- hopefully we run into him soon” said Akira.

“Yea. Well, let’s get some sleep; we gotta big day ahead of us tomorrow!” said Morgana.

“Big day? But- we have nothing planned for tomorrow…” said Akira.

“Well- we should go and get that game console so we can all play games again!” said Morgana.

“Oh- well I guess I could do that. Sure…” said Akira as he rolls over as he yawns, “Well- we will iron out the details tomorr- Zzz…” said Akira as he slowly drifts to sleep.

“Hehe, you sleepyhead. Goodnight, Akira. It’s… Kinda good to go to sleep like this again…” said Morgana as he curls up next to Akira, and falls asleep on his torso.

-CHAPTER END-


	10. 7/25: The Wild Card Finds Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Akira Kurusu survives his first day back, and as the new dawn approaches he realizes that he has to make good use of his free time..."

_ The next day… _

“*yawn* Agh, I slept like a rock… Well- besides the weight on my side I kept feeling…” said Akira as he gets up from his bed. He then turns to Morgana- who is still asleep by his side. “Heh- must of slept good then- being in this new space,” he continued. Akira then gets up from his bed, and stretches out his limbs. 

“It feels really… Nostalgic to wake up in this room again” said Akira as he looks around the room; dim-lit by the morning sun that glows through his window. Akira then takes off his pajama clothes, and puts on his regular attire of blue denim jeans, a black top, and white buttoned down dress shirt. He puts on his glasses, and positions them on his face as he grabs his bag, and heads down stairs.

“Well well well, glad that you finally woke up! Thankfully, I have some espresso brewing up and I’m making some pancakes. Come have a seat and eat” said Sojiro as he makes the finishing touches on his cooking in the kitchen area. 

“Good morning, Sojiro. I will gladly do so” said Akira. Akira then sits down at the bar, and grabs an empty cup. He then pours himself a cup of coffee as he rests his shoulders on the bar. “You don’t usually make pancakes” continued Akira.

“I thought to do something a bit different since things will be changing around here” said Sojiro. Akira then chuckles.

“Like what?” asked Akira.

“Well- think of this as me buttering you up because you are gonna be pulling your weight while you are here” said Sojiro as he goes to set down a plate of freshly done pancakes alongside some syrup and utensils.

“How so?” asked Akira. Sojiro then smirks.

“Well- now that you are gonna be here for the summer I can definitely use some more hands around the place!” said Sojiro.

“Hehe. Well, I don’t mind helping around Sojiro… Are you gonna give me an allowance for helping?” asked Akira.

“Don’t push you luck, kid! You’re crashing here for free- find another job” said Sojiro. Akira then starts to laugh.

“Alright I get it- I was just kidding anyways; I wouldn’t ask you for money anyways” says Akira as he takes a fork in his hand, and begins to dig into his pancakes “These are yummy. Thank you” he continued.

“You are welcome. I was going to make some eggs with it- but I thought the effort with the pancakes and coffee was enough” said Sojiro as he reaches into his pocket, and pulls out a cigarette. “I’m gonna go outside really quickly to smoke before people start rolling in. When you are done, please clean up your plate and the rest of the pans on the stove please” Sojiro continues.

“What? I have to clean up your mess?...” questioned Akira.

“The mess that was made for  _ you _ !” shouted Sojiro. AKira then started to sigh.

“I got it, I got it…” said Akira. 

He then scarfs down his remaining pancakes and then gets up to do the dishes as Sojiro takes his smoke break outside. In the meantime, Morgana- late to the party- strolls down the stairs as lets out a small cat-toned yawn.

“Mornin’. Didn’t think I would sleep in; usually I am up before you” said Morgana.

“Early bird catches the Shadow- I say” said Akira.

“Well if that’s the case then we might as well be in a coma; who knows the next time we will ever  _ see _ a Shadow!” said Morgana.

“Hehe. Yea… Those times are really behind us… Kinda crazy that we back here- and we aren’t hustling around trying to come up with infiltration plans, or doing prep work for a palace raid, or getting everyone together here to travel into Mementos…” said Akira.

“I guess the familiar setting would bring up those old memories…” said Morgana.

“They don’t for you?” asked Akira.

“They do; honestly, I think I slept so well because I was sleeping not only in a familiar place- since that bed was probably the first bed I have ever slept in- but it was also because I was doing so without the intimidation of having one of my ‘nightmares’ about who I really was…” said Morgana.

“Yea… But, if it wasn’t for you- being someone that would guide me to our victory- then we would not be here in this situation right now” said Akira.

“Yea- who knows what would be up with us…” said Morgana as he hopes up on the bar counter, and watches Akira clean ”I think that is the other good thing about being back; me even being ‘alive’ is due to everyone keeping me in their minds; so, it feels right to be back with them all” continued Morgana.

“Yea… I bet that is why they all missed you as well; at one point, we all thought you were dead” said Akira. 

“I  _ should _ have been if I am being honest… But- let’s not hark on that” said Morgana.

“You are right. Say, in the last few months we have been together- you feel any more like a human?” asked Akira. Morgana then blushes

“Seeing the regular life of a human through you as we resorted to doing all of the human things you used to do before all the Phantom Thief stuff has given me a better feel- that is for sure. Though, I think what has definitely complicated the process for me is that you are no regular human” said Morgana.

“Hehe, ouch!” said Akira jokinglyas he chuckled.

“I don’t mean it in a malicious way; you are a fool sometimes, so it is hard to read you or follow your reckless actions! That is why it is perfect you have me by your side” said Morgana.

“Right- you  _ don’t _ mean it maliciously… Well- I like to say I am ‘unique’” said Akira.

“ _ Unique _ ’... Riiight…” said Morgana as he started to scratch his ears, “Well, for sure if I was on your side you wouldn’t of gotten stuck in that situation yesterday night!” said Morgana.

“Don’t remind me…” said Akira. Morgana then starts to chuckle

“You know- I think the most human thing I have learned observing you is how easily the heart is swayed- and how much the human body needs to pass gas!” said Morgana.

“H-Hey! I do not do that a lot!...” said Akira.

“Well, I sleep with you- I would know” said Morgana. Akira then starts to sigh.

“W-Whatever… Look, did you come here just to dog on me, cat?” asked Akira.

“I am NOT a cat!” shouts Morgana. Akira and Morgana then start to stare each other down intently- as if one was about to jump. Suddenly, they both start to laugh.

“Look- I’m gonna finish up these dishes and then we are gonna head out to buy another gaming console to play games with Futaba, Yusuke, and Ryuji on. Sound good?” asked Akira.

“Fine by me; ‘bout time I get to explore around the area!” said Morgana. 

“From the perfect view of my bag at least… L-Look, Sojiro is about to come back in- get down!” shouts Akira as he pushes Morgana off the bar counter.

“Mreow!!!” shouts Morgana as he falls. Sojiro, opening the door, sees Akira push Morgana- and is mortified.

“H-Hey! What are you doing to the cat!?” asked Sojiro as he closes the door behind him, “What has gotten into you that you are now harming animals?”.

“What? He was on the bar counter- I took him off” said Akira.

“Oh my little Morgana? Did the mean ‘ol Akira harm you?~” asked Sojiro as he hurried over to Morgana on the floor.

“W-What? I’m fine… You are  _ so _ gonna get it later- woah!” said Morgana as he is picked up by Sojiro. “H-Hey! I don’t need to be carried!”.

“I think he likes that” said Akira.

“What he will like is for  _ you _ to stop blabbering and finish cleaning! Come- Morgana; you want some milk?” asked Sojiro as he goes over to the fridge.

“I do not need to be pampered like this by another man! However-... I wouldn’t mind some milk…” said Morgana as he gave into Sojiro’s bait.... Akira then goes back to cleaning the dishes while Morgana is fed by Sojiro. And not before long, half an hour passed as Akira finishes up what he is doing, and gets ready to head out the door to do a bit of shopping. With his wallet in hand- filled with the bit of money his parents gave him to fend for himself while he stays out here, he begins his hunt for some games!

Akira then starts off his video game console hunt by hitting up the second-hand shop Yumenoshima to see if he can find himself a system. However, much to his unluck, Akira is unable to procure another gaming console at the shop, and they do not have anything close to what he is looking for at the shop. With no other idea in mind than to check the stores in Akihabara Akira loads up Morgana into his bag as he gets on the train on the Ginza Line into the heart of Shibuya.

*****

_ In Shibuya… _

Akira and Morgana get off the train coming from Yongen-Jaya, and walk up the train platform to the Underground Walkway above. There, they ended up deciding to walk around the Shibuya area as they await the next train to arrive. Just his luck, the train that would lead him to Akihabara is delayed; as such, Akira has some time to kill. Recalling his previous conversations with Neji and Sojiro about money, Akira takes it upon himself to attempt to see if he can re-apply to some of the places that he used to work at- especially since buying this console will put a dampening on his savings. However, the question is where to go first…

“Well, if I decided to work again it would need to just be part-time, and a job that I can kinda be either on-call for or just work here or there... I probably should start with where I enjoyed being the most, but I am not sure where I enjoyed working the most…” said Akira.

“Do you remember all the places that you used to work?” asked Morgana.

“Uh… Well not all of them” said Akira- unsure. Morgana then scoffs.

“Aren’t young adults your age supposed to compile resumé’s and whatnot- things that can help you not only keep track of what you've done, but also look presentable to new employers?” asked Morgana.

“Yea… But that wasn’t something that I was focusing on when I was more worried about finishing my 2nd Year while moving… Sorry for not focusing on it” said Akira.

“Okay… Well, let’s start by recalling where you worked before. Think…” said Morgana. 

“Well I know that I worked at the 777; it's the convenience store downtown. And, i worked at the beef bowl shop. But, where else again?...” said Akira as he started to think of the places he has worked in the past. Akira, unsure of exactly where, then heads over to a rack of magazines near him.”I know I can find the place in here…”. As he sifts through the pages, he suddenly finds one of the job ads that he replied to all those months ago.

“I worked… Oh! I worked at ‘ **Rafflesia** ’, the flower shop sometimes; that’s in the Underground Mall area… Though, I kinda just did that one to conveniently get intel…” said Akira.

“Okay… Well, your availability is pretty open because you have no school- or extra curricular activity as of right now- so any job could work… I guess- unless you want to apply to all of them and make it work- you could go with what was more convenient or paid the best?” suggested Morgana.

“Well if that was the case- then out of the three, Ore no Beko paid me the most when I would work for the day. However… As I look in this ad I still would only be able to work the shift at night” said Akira.

“Well- it’s not like you have anything better to do; does it matter?” asked Morgana.

“N-No... “ said Akira as he started to look through the magazine some more. Suddenly, he get another idea. “Or… Technically, of all the jobs I have every took on- if I were aiming for a night job specifically that I can leisurely work at, then I should try to reapply to the Crossroads”.

“Agh! So you can just get hit on by random women and clean up after drunkards?...” asked Morgana.

“It was not always bad… Only thing is I would be going out to Shinjuku every time for work- which isn’t a deal breaker since it wasn’t then, but often times I found that when I needed money I would rather just go to a place I often frequent like someplace around Shibuya” said Akira.

“Well, you could apply to some place around here, and then the next time we are in Shinjuku we can also see if the bar owner needs some help…” said Morgana.

“Oh yea- what was their name…  **Lala Escargot** ?... I just hope they don’t intend one m dressing up still” said Akira.

“Well, we can deal with that later. Come on- why not call one of the places on the ad, and apply already?” asked Morgana. 

“Yea, I can. I think… For now I am just gonna apply to places I can work at night since usually I am fairly busy during the day” said Akira.

“So, call the beef bowl shop?” asked Morgana.

“Yup,” said Akira as he gets out his phone, and dials the number on the ad for the beef bowl shop…

******

After re-applying for the job- and getting a very warm welcome by the owner over the phone as they recognized Akira’s voice, they managed to pass enough time until their train to Akihabara was ready to leave. Akira and Morgana then hop on the train that will take them straight to Akihabara Station. Along the way, Akira manages to find a seat to sit down on while riding the train. However, as the train bumps along the train tracks, Akira starts to get bored. 

“Gosh… I probably should have gotten a book when I was at the bookstore yesterday…” whispered Akira. Suddenly, Morgana pops out of Akira’s bag.

“Agh! This is why you need me with you! You know that you can use precious time in between trips to getting your daily reading in! Don’t think that just because it’s summer vacation that I’m gonna let you fall behind on your studies!” said Morgana.

“I know- and I have never slacked on my studies in the first place… Agh, hush up for a while; people are staring…” said Akira as he then clamps down on the opening of his bag to quiet down Morgana’s overbearing mutters towards his lackluster decision making- without causing him to suffocate of course. Nonetheless, they ride out the train ride as Akira waits patiently for the ride to be over, and soon enough Akira and Morgana arrive safely at Akihabara Station- with just a bit of a delay...

-CHAPTER END-


	11. 7/25: Towering Over Expectations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Just when you least expect it, a beacon of light can shine down on you- and remind you of something you had long forgotten about your own resolve"

Akira makes their way out of the station, and heads out into the city area of Akihabara. Walking out of the station area, Akira takes a right into the main street of Akihabara. There, he takes in the metropolitan aroma of all the stores around them. As he starts to feel a giant rush of nostalgia hit him. He stuffs Morgana further into his brown bag to not attract attention, and heads out into the crowd of people. He looks over to his left, and sees the Merchandise Store- where tourists would often populate to get memorabilia. Next door to the **Merchandise Store** is the **Electronics Superstore** ; the exact place that Akira was looking for.

“There, remember? We got the game console here” said Akira.

“Vaguely… Half the time I am out here I am stuffed into the convinces of your bag so I can’t see anything!” said Morgana.

“Because I’m walking around with a cat in my bag; you know how weird that is?” asked Akira.

“What? Some women do that same thing as well!” said Morgana.

“Yea, but that is a bit different than me… And, pets are not allowed on trains- so I couldn’t take you anywhere” said Akira.

“Oh… I forgot about that…” said Morgana. Akira then starts to laugh.

“Anyways- hush up while I go buy this stuff,” said Akira as he goes to approach the store. 

“Hello, sir!” said the Electronics Superstore clerk as he waves at Akira. Akira then waves back.

“Hello there” said Akira.

“How may I help you?” asked the clerk.

“Hello. I would like to buy a game console; I don’t need anything crazy- perhaps something that is used. The more retro the better” said Akira.

“Oh, okay! Let me see what I have in the back for you- give me one moment” said the clerk. He then disappears in between the masses of boxes of electronics for a moment before he pulls out a game console box.

“Here you go there! Does this unit satisfy your needs?” asked the clerk.

“Yea; that one is perfectly fine. How much is it?” asked Akira.

“7800 yen” said the clerk. Suddenly, Akira started to rub his chin

“ _Hm… I think that is what I spent when I bought the retro one all that time ago... DO I really want to buy the same thing twice now that I’m thinking about it?... Agh…_ ” thought Akira. The clerk then sets it down on the counter next to him.

“So, do you want it?” asked the clerk. Akira then feels on his wallet as he has last minute second guessing of buying the console just now. However, as he contemplates the decision he suddenly realizes that it ultimately would not matter when he buys it. Akira then sighs as he accepts his fate.

“Sure…” said Akira reluctantly.

“Splendid! I will ring this up for you!” said the clerk.

“There we go! Mission complete!” says Morgana from within Akira’s bag.

“Huh? Did you just hear a cat?” asked the clerk.

“N-No, I don’t think so,” said Akira as he hit the side of his bag.

“Ow!...” said Morgana.

“Okay, sir… Well, let’s finish up this transaction and you can be on your way with a brand new- used gaming console!” said the clerk. Akira then laughs nervously. 

“R-Right…” said Akira as he forks over the money to pay for it…

*****

“Well, I hope that the gang appreciates me re-buying something that I technically already own…” said Akira as he carries his gaming console in a plastic bag.

“I’m sure they will be using it a lot since it is their vacation!” said Morgana.

“Heh, well we will see…” said Akira.

“So, is there somewhere else you wanted to go? That’s kinda the only reason we came out here…” questioned Morgana.

“Yea… No, there isn’t anything else I really need. But, we might as well look around while we wait for the next train to take us back home arrives” said Akira.

“True true… Wanna go hit up the Arcade?” asked Morgana.

“Oh yea! Haven’t been there in awhile. Sure, let’s go- it is just up the street from here” said Akira. 

“You lead the way” said Morgana.

Akira then continues to head down the main street of Akihabara as the sight sees the other buildings and things along the way. As he turns to the right to look at the venders on that side of the street he sees the rows of Capsule Machines. A bit curious to try them out, he heads over.

“Oh, you seriously are not about to spend money on this scam of a service…” said Morgana.

“... But, what if I get something good this time?...” questioned Akira. Morgana then sighs.

“Agh, whatever!...” said Morgana- not agreeing to Akira’s decision. He then walks up to one of the Capsule Machines, and then takes out his wallet to insert some money. As he cracks the machine the capsules inside start to move around, and as one drops out of the machine Akira picks it up. As he goes to see what it is inside he starts to chuckle.

“I got a figurine; hehe” said Akira.

“Great! Now that you have wasted more of your money- what else should we mindlessly spend?” asked Morgana.

“Buy a nuzzle for you” said Akira.

“Hey!” said Morgana. Akira then stuff his figurine into his bag, and continues to walk.

As Akira walks on he passes by more familiar spots alongside the Akihabara Main Street; the **Maid Cafe** , the **Otaku Goods Store** , and the **Machines Good Store**. And, across the street from the Machine Good Store was the Arcade, Gigolo in the area. Akira walks in, and instantly he smells the overwhelming aroma of testosterone and sweat as he sees many teen boys try their hardest to beat the arcade games with their friends. Crowds of onlookers pack the place as well as they watch high-skill players play their games. Akira turns the corner to where he remembers the ‘Gun About’ game being set up. He sees two people playing at the current moment; one of them couldn’t look any more familiar to Akira. Suddenly, the game round ends, and the crowd cheers.

“The King won for the 10th time in a row! Can anyone here beat him?” said one random guy in the crowd. 

“That round was so crazy! You could really feel how intense they were both trying to beat the other” said another random guy. Suddenly, the losing kid started to sigh.

“Dang… I was close to winning!” said the kid. Suddenly, as he twists his cap around so that his ‘GET SMOKED’ logo shows in the front, and pats the other kids back.

“You definitely have gotten better at keeping up when you are under pressure! Reaction time and knowing when and where enemies will pop up can help you get over the edge. You really have to study the game, and I can see that you have been doing that” said **Shinya Oda**.

“Thanks! You have improved too! How so I can’t even fathom! I’ll play you again another bad- I have to get going” said the kid as he high-fives Shinya. 

“See ‘ya” said Shinya. He then turns around to the crowd, “I have a bit more games left in me for today; anyone else wanna pla-” he said before he cut himself off as he turned to see Akira standing there looking at him. Akira then waves to him.

“Hey there” said Akira. Shinya then drops his gun on the floor, and runs over.

“A-Akira!” shouted Akira as he goes over to him. “W-What are you doing here?!” he asked.

“I’m back for the summer. I came to the area to buy a game console- and I thought to stop by. Fancy seeing you here, huh?” said Akira as he held up his fist to Shinya- motioning for a fist bump. Shinya then started to smile, and connected his fist with Akira’s .

“Yea, it is! I… I honestly never thought that I would see you again… You know… After the whole…” said Shinya as he looks down as he recalls the Phantom Thieves last mission.

“Yea… That was initially the plan in I’m being honest… Before all of that- my life was nothing like it was; I was just a regular school student who got caught up in a mess way bigger than I was. And, it was because of the bonds I created I even climbed my way out. And, I was to return to that life prior. But… I was drawn back because I started to basically question if what I was leaving behind was more valuable than what I had back home” said Akira.

“Y-You are not from around here?” asked Shinya.

“No. I’m not _far_ from here, but not from this area- no. So, before you meet me- or anyone here- I had a whole different life, and other types of people in my life. Surely a life where I had no need to learn how to shoot a gun from a kid younger than me” said Akira.

“I see…” said Shinya.

“The ‘stuff’ I was doing? You know?... That stuff will never happen again. But… The bonds I created along the way are ones I don’t want to be lost in time. So basically… I’m here to determine what I should do before I head back to school; stay here, or go back” said Akira.

“That is a lot that you have to think about… So, does that basically mean you missed me?” asked Shinya.

“Of course I missed you; I missed everyone. You were one of the most beneficial people in helping me prepare for our heists- uh…” said Akira as he looks around and realizes he is in public, “You know… B-Basically, you will never not be bonded to me because my skills are a byproduct of your teaching”. Suddenly, Shinya starts to blush.

“R-Really?... I didn’t realize I was that essential to you… Well, I missed you too, bro” said Shinya.

“Hehe. Me too” said Akira.

“Hey- if you have some time, you wanna play a round?” asked Shinya.

“Sure thing. I might be a little rusty- so go easy” said Akira.

“I don’t go easy on anyone- you should know that! And with my training you can never go rusty; it is ingrained in you!” said Shinya as he starts to smirk and chuckle.

“Well I guess we'll see right now!” said Akira as he walks up to the Gun About game.

“T-That kid is gonna challenge The King” said one lady in the crowd.

“Is that kid even good?” asked another person in the crowd.

“The stakes are high; don’t fall completely on your face, Akira” said Shinya as he faces the game screen.

“Let’s see if your smack talk matches your skill” said Akira as he holds both in his hands.

“Oh! It’s on!” said Shinya as he starts a new round in the game, and Akira and Shinya duke it out as the crowd cheers…

*****

“Wow… I can not believe that kid got so close to beating The King! He was one point higher!” said one man in the crowd.

“*Pant* Pant* Wow…” said Shinya as he tries to catch his breath.

“I didn’t think you had it in you, Akira…” said Morgana as he watches sneakily from Akira’s set down bag.

“I was so close!...” said Akira as he wipes away some sweat, and turns to Shinya. “You did good as ever, Shinya”.

“GG, Akira. You had me under pressure- and at one point I thought it was it for me, hehe” said Shinya as he goes to fist bump Akira once more. “Honestly- after that game I am pooped! I think I am done for the day” said Shinya as he goes to sit down on the ground.

“I can see” said Akira.

“Hey- we totally gotta link up again now that you are back in town. Can I have your number, bro? The one I had before doesn’t work” asked Shinya.

“Broke the phone. And yea- if it is alright for me to have your number. Will your mom freak on me again?” asked Akira as he chuckles.

“Nah- she is way more chill now; now that she isn’t hell bent on me being perfect all the time, she doesn't see my friends or my extra curricular activities as hindrances. And, since I am not wrapped up in winning my grades have improved because I am all around happier!” said Shinya.

“I see. So, you are given the freedom you deserve, and you are no longer chained down my expectations” suggested Akira.

“Yeah- something like that” said Shinya.

“They do say that expectations are premeditated resentments. So, I am glad that you are in a better place” said Akira as he brings out his phone. “Here, put your number in”.

“Sure!” said Shinya as he puts in his contact info into Akira’s phone, and hands it back. “Make sure you text me so I have your number!” said Shinya.

“I’ll do it right now” said Akira as he sends a brief text to Shinya. Suddenly, Shinya’s phone gets a notification sound, and Shinya goes to check what it says. The text read,

“ _Hey :P_ ” - Shinya

It was the text from Akira that Shinya wanted, and a he reads it his face started to light up. “Hehe, you are silly bro. I’ll save the number asap” said Shinya as he saves Akira’s number into his phone. “Okay bro- I am gonna hit it. While my mom doesn’t mind that much I hang at the Arcade over the summer I do have a family arrangement to attend. So, I hope you have a nice day!” said Shinya as he picks up his bag on the floor, and starts to head out.

“See ‘ya soon, bro” said Akira as he waves back and watches Shinya leave the Arcade…

-CHAPTER END-


	12. 7/25: A Vagabond With Electronics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Technology gives an endless about of possibilities, and as Akira starts to slowly get back in to the grove he starts to get his hands on more and more of it..."

With the game console still in hand, Akira makes their way back to LeBlanc to go set up in their room. It is now close to late afternoon- with the sun slowly beginning its descent in the sky. As Akira walks up the narrow street to LeBlanc they see Sojiro outside tending to a sign out front.

“Hey there,” said Akira.

“Hey, you are back. How was the trip?” asked Sojiro.

“Eventful. How was your day so far?” asked Akira.

“Fine, I have just been tidying up and putting out some new coffee flavors I have on stock on display for advertisement. Gotta run a business at the end of the day” said Sojiro.

“Hehe, you are such an entrepreneur Sojiro,” said Akira.

“Is anyone over?” asked Akira.

“Futaba stopped by earlier to see what you were up to, but left once she realized you were not here. Sheesh!” said Sojiro as he rolled his eyes.

“Hehe, well hopefully you aren’t getting jealous” said Akira.

“Oh yea, I’m  _ so _ jealous of you. Want me to show you how jealous I am with my foot up your ass?” asked Sojiro.

“N-No, I’m fine on that. I’ll go in…” said Akira as he walks inside of LeBlanc. 

*****

Akira then goes up to his room, and sets down his bag as Morgana runs out and sits on Akira's desk chair. Then, Akira unloads the game console that he bought, takes off his shoes and jacket, and goes to set it next to his desk. 

“Here we go!” said Akira.

“Ok, so you now have the game console- hook it up!” shouts Morgana.

“Well, I wanna wait until the gang is over to play it” said Akira.

“But you have to make sure that it works!” says Morgana.

“Hehe, I think that you just want to play games,” said Akira.

“After spending hours stuffed in your bag perhaps I  _ might _ just wanna relax and play a game” said Morgana.

“Uh well, I don’t think that your paws are made for this controller” said Akira.

“Are you implying humans with  _ temporary cat-like bodies _ can’t play games?!” asked Akira.

“U-Uh… No…” said Akira.

“So put it in!” shouts Morgana.

“Okay okay, hold on” said Akira. He then goes to set up the game console to the TV monitor in his room, and turns it to the appropriate channel to play games off of.

“Luckily, inside the box that the game console comes with there are a couple games…” said Akira as he sifts through some of the retro games that he has, “There is ‘Punch Ouch’, ‘Train of Life’, ‘Power Intuition’…” he continues as he reads of the selections.

“No ‘Stat Forneus’?” asks Morgana.

“Uh… Not that I am seeing buddy, no. Sorry” said Akira.

“Awe! Well we definitely need to go out there and buy it” said Morgana.

“Yea, I will check out the game store another time and see what I can find” said Akira.

“Well, let’s play some ‘Punch Ouch’!” said Morgana.

“Okay. It’s a bit fast paced the last time that I remember playing, so don’t start whining when I cream you” said AKira.

“ _ Please _ . Hand me the controller” said Morgana.

Akira and Morgana then start to play some ‘Punch Ouch’ together. An intense battle of ‘who-can-get-the-highest-score’ ensues with the two of them as both of their hidden competitive natures arise. The commission that they are making is enough to alert Sojiro, who starts to walk up the stairs.

“Hey, I understand that you are back here and you are getting accustomed to things- but could you keep it down a bit? You might scare away customers!” said Sojiro.

“H-Huh? Oh, I am sorry. I will keep it down, Sojiro” said Akira.

“And what  _ are _ you doing up there? Sounds like you are playing a game with another person with the way you are talking… Is Ryuji or someone up there and I didn’t see them come in? Or is that one of those games I heard you can play online?...” questions Sojiro. Akira then looks over to Morgana with slight confusion as they worry that Sojiro might catch Morgana playing games. Then the both of them chuckle slightly.

“Uh, no- I guess I was just-... Um… Playing loudly. I’ll keep it down” said Akira. Sojiro then sighs.

“What am I gonna do with you… Hehe…” said Sojiro as he walked back down stairs.

*****

“Okay, this has been fun, but I think that I am going to take a little nap” said Morgana as they go over to find a place to relax on Akira’s bed.

“Hehe, yea- a break would be nice. Didn’t expect you to be so good at these!” said Akira. Morgana then chuckles.

“You learn to pick up some interesting tricks when you are as good as me! Haha” said Morgana.

“Gotcha buddy. Well I’ll pack up the game for now. I think I am going to go back out” said Akira.

“Huh? Where are you going “ asked Morgana.

“Well, after sitting in front of this TV for so long I think that I need to rest my eyes and get some fresh air. Plus, it has given me the idea to look for another laptop” said Akira.

“A laptop? For what? You wanna look up lewd material?’” Morgana questioned.

“W-What?! N-No! I would be able to do a lot of online shopping and whatnot. Plus, if I ever wanted to jumpstart the transfer process- if I decide to stay in Tokyo. It is just smart, because I can only do so much on this phone here” said Akira.

“Hm… Well, that makes sense… In that case, why didn’t you just bring a laptop here?” asked Morgana.

“I wasn’t thinking that far ahead… Hehe” said Akira as he rubs the back of his head and chuckles, “Plus, once I got home I didn’t really use it that much. I didn’t really use it that often when I used to live with Sojiro either. But, now that I have other things to worry about other than Phantom Thieves work it would be useful to have right now” Akira continues.

“Right, I would agree on that. But, where would you find a laptop?” asked Morgana

“Hm… That is a good question…” said Akira. He then ponders his thoughts for a bit as he thinks of how to go about this situation. “... Well, the second-hand shop Yumenoshima is where I found the initial laptop- though, it was not in a workable state to use then. Remember, I had to go all the way back to Akihabara afterwards to get the kit to fix it?” questioned Akira.

“Oh yea; wasn’t that around last year in August?” asked Morgana.

“Uh, I think so… A-Anyways, I hope that I don’t have to do all of that because I  _ just _ came from there” said Akira.

“Well, I guess there is only one way to find out. Move your ass! Maybe while you are gone I can sleep in quietness~” says Morgana as they start to stretch their limbs on Akira’s bed, “Mrrreowww~...” Morgana moans.

“Hehe, well okay then I will. Hopefully you sleep well, Morgana. I won’t be long, but you might be asleep by time I get back so I wanted to say it now” said Akira.

“Yea, I get it. You are still here… Why?” asked Morgana.

“Snooty. You definitely need sleep. See ‘ya” said Akira as he puts back on his shoes and jacket, and goes to head down the stairs as he grabs his bag to carry the laptop in.

“Don’t forget your wallet!” shouts Morgana.

“Hehe, I got it right here; don’t worry; take you cat nap” said Akira as he pulled out his wallet from his back pocket.

“Hey! I take perfectly human naps! Grr” said Morgana. 

“Okay okay. Bye” said Akira as he walked down stairs...

*****

“Where are you off to now?” asked Sojiro as he leaned over one of the tablets as he cleans it with a cloth. 

“Who me?” asked Akira, as he points to himself jokingly as he walks past Sojiro.

“No the paint on the wall. Yes, you” said Sojiro as he scoffs.

“I’m gonna go out and try and find a laptop; ‘ya know, for school stuff” said Akira.

“Don’t you already have a laptop?” asked Sojiro.

“I just went over this with Morgana- I left it back at home” said Akira.

“You… What?” asked Sojiro as he looked over to Akira as puzzled as ever.

“I- uh… N-Nothing” said Akira as he got real red in the face. “ _ Fu-Fuck! I messed up!... _ ” Akira thinks.

“What, you out here talking to animals?... Should I go call that doctor lady down the street? You are not hallucinating or anything are you? Did you try some random drug on the street?!” questions Sojiro, as he gets unrealistically concerned.

“Calm down. You are  _ way _ ahead of yourself. I was… Joking… Yeah” said Akira as he nods unconvincingly.

“R-Right… Anyways, where are you going to go to get such a thing?” asked Sojiro.

“The store down the street,” said Akira.

“Oh! Okay, well, I just about finished up shop around here, and I am about to get my stuff together and leave myself. So, lock the door behind you okay?” asked Sojiro.

“I will. See ‘ya” said Akira. Sojiro waves goodbye, and walks out of LeBlanc. 

As the door closes behind Sojiro, Akira then sighs and looks over to the TV; which still is on the news channel. Forgetting to turn it off, Akira initially goes over to finish the job. However, as he gets close he sees that there is a news headline reading ‘ _ Yongen-Jaya theft! _ ’ below the new anchors, which slightly concerns Akira. The TV is on too low of a volume for Akira, and so as he gets closer to the TV to hear the conversation he also turns up the volume.

“... Reports say that a young man flashed a knife toward the unsuspecting man talking to his dog outside. Thankfully the victim was not hurt, but their personal belongings were stolen. We have been in contact with the police to zero in on who could have been behind this crime. Folks are advised to express caution when walking in the alleyways of Yongen-Jaya for the time being, and to report anything out of the ordinary to the authorities” said the new anchor. Akira then sighs.

“Hm… I guess I better watch my back when I go out. I hope Sojiro stays safe… Eh, he is only down the street- so he should be fine…” said Akira. As they continue their conversation, Akira starts to ponder more into the matter himself. “ _ I guess, despite the Phantom Thieves doing what they could to lessen the crimes happening, we cannot stop them all. A petty larceny case? Hm… Well, I guess the thieves are not that different in a sense… _ ” thinks Akira. Then, Akira shakes his head, and turns off the TV. 

“If I worry about every bad guy that might sneak up behind me on the street I will never sleep quietly. Not like I can do anything about it now… Let me go buy this laptop now and stop wasting time” Akira says to himself. 

*****

“Hello, there!” said the owner of the second-hand shop as Akira walked into the store.

“Hey,” said Akira.

“How can I help you?” asked the owner.

“I’m lookin’ for a laptop. Got anything for me?” asked Akira.

“A laptop? Hm… ‘Ya know I  _ might _ have one. Give me a minute…” said the owner as he goes to the back of the store, and fumbles around with a bunch of items. Akira hears lots of things fall over and jiggle about as the owner looks. 

“I-It’s fine if you can’t find it. I don’t need it that bad” said Akira.

“Nonsense youngin!” said the owner as he pulled out a laptop.

”Here we go! I knew I saw one around here a bit ago” said the owner.

“Alright!” said Akira. The owner then blows some dust off the top of the laptop.

“It’s a bit dusty since it’s been in here for awhile. I forgot who brought it in exactly, but he sure needed the cash ‘cause it wasn’t in the best shape” said the owner.

“One man’s trash is another man’s treasure,” said Akira.

“Haha! Well, if it interests you, then I don’t mind selling it to you” said the owner.

“Is it broke?” asked Akira.

“Eh, not really. It  _ does _ work, so that’s something!” said the owner.

“I see… Eh, not many options I have at this hour. How much is it?” asked Akira.

“Well, considering that this laptop isn’t the  _ best _ , but I did fix it myself, I’ll sell you it for… 10,000 yen” said the owner.

“Hm… Well, I guess with labor costs that’s fine. Sure” said Akira as he pulls out his wallet, and goes to pay for the laptop. “ _ Guess I should thank Morgana for inspiring me to get jobs to save money up to pay for another phone… Though, I guess most of the money I currently have came from my parents... _ ” Akira then thinks.

“Great! Come over to the register and I will ring you out!” said the owner.

-CHAPTER END-


	13. 7/25: Kashikoi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Akira finally is able to sit down with his new laptop, and starts to pry into what details he can ascertain from it; including a mysterious word hinting towards its previous owner, and an array of erotic files..."

After the transaction, Akira stuffs the laptop in his bag and heads back home to LeBlanc. Locking the door behind him, he heads back upstairs to his room to see Morgana fast asleep on his bed. Not wanting to disturb them, he quietly changes into his sleep attire, puts away his things, and goes to take the laptop out. Holding it in his hands, he first notices its weight. Secondly, he notices that there seems to be a word carved into the side in Japanese. 

“Ka-... _Kashikoi_?” questions Akira as he reads off what the words say phonetically. “Hm… That means ‘wise’, right?... What on earth would this be carved into a laptop?” he continued. Suddenly, he hears Morgana purr in the background.

“Mreow~...” Morgana moans, and they turn in their sleep. Akira then covers his mouth as he looks over.

“ _I probably was too loud…_ ” Akira thinks. He then sighs, and looks back over to the laptop. “ _Well, it isn’t really much of my concern; since it wasn’t originally mine, and it was clearly used. I wonder who used to own it though…_ ” he continues to think. 

Akira then opens the laptop, and goes to sign in. He notices at the login screen that there isn’t any sign in the user listed, so he assumes that whoever used this last must have wiped their presence clean off. He creates a new user, and shrugs his shoulders; ridding any thought of him finding out who owned it last. Soon, he finally finds himself at the normal desktop of the laptop; with many of the standard applications you would normally see lined up in front of him. With the laptop in front of them, Akira now has boundless opportunities in front of him. But, he is a bit at a loss as to what to do first. Tackling the biggest hurdle first, he fills in all of the information he needs into the computer to assign all administrative permission to him as the main user, and edits the preferences to his liking. Now, when he opens the menu the laptop says, ‘ _Welcome, Akira Kurusu_ ’. 

“Okay, now that I got all the tedious stuff out of the way… Oh! You know what, I should probably find out how much storage this stuff has” said Akira as he clicks around the system settings. As he gets into the storage of the laptop he zones in on the total storage space, as well as the free space. “Hm… So, there are a total of 500 gigs, but… Why is the free space showing that there are at least 50 gigs taken already?...” Akira questions as he scratches his head. He then clicks on the storage bar to show more detailed info on what is taking up what space.

“Okay… Well, there seems to be stuff taken up in every field here. But… W-Why is there _so_ much space taken up by video? Is there stuff left on this laptop from the original user then?...” questions Akira, as his quandaries about finding out who the original owner is resurges in his mind. Curious about the contents of what is taking up space he goes into the video section to see what is up. As he opens up the video tab he sees a bunch of folders; each with random names as if they were all meticulously named and had meaning to someone else. Many of the folders seemed to be empty, however Akira could tell some where not. And so, as he clicked around the folders he started to uncover more on what was taking up space.

“Hm… This one seems to be random clips. Hm… I feel kinda evasive watching this person's videos; what if they were private?... B-But, if they are that important, why didn’t they wipe it? I mean… Why didn’t the old man at the store wipe it when he got it? Though, he did say it was broken when he got it, so maybe both parties would have issues clearing all of this information out- or didn’t care. Hm… But, I might know who owned this then…” said Akira. Giving into his temptation, Akira clicks into one of the files and zeros in on one of the videos. However, the video that he attempted to click on would not play, stating that it was corrupted of some sort.

“What? Hm, I wonder if this thing isn’t updated. Or, maybe after it broke it got totally fucked. Let me try another” said Akira as he attempted to open up another video next to it. “Same thing. Damn…” Akira continues. Akira then goes into another file, chucking that all the videos in that file must not work properly. He clicks on a video that has a thumbnail of a pomeranian dog. He clicks it, and it starts to play.

“Hey, it works!” said Akira, getting a bit excited. “Awe. This is a cute dog. Hopefully the owner of this laptop saved this video to an external hard drive before selling it, because I would hate to lose videos like this” he continues. He turns up the volume on the laptop a bit to see if he can recognize any voices, since the shot seems to be only of the dog. Akira hears laughter, but the quality is so bad that he couldn’t even begin to identify the voice. 

“Well… If this works, then there has to be some that do” said Akira. And so, he ventures through many videos to try and find one where he sees any human that would look like the owner of the laptop. After viewing many low-quality videos of pets, random shots of public events, and recordings of music concerts. However, even though some videos showed people, Akira could not definitively say who owned the laptop. 

“Agh, I am at my wits end on trying to find this out. I mean- not like it _really_ matters… Maybe if I check the photos I might find something… Wait…” said Akira, as he zeros in on a specific folder in the bunch. “This folder says… ‘ _Sukebe_ ’... Oh, doesn't that mean ‘lewd’?...” question Akira. Peaking his interest, Akira goes to click on the folder. However, he is halted by the folder being encrypted.

“W-What? Come on… What software is on this thing to encrypt a basic folder?...” questioned Akira. He sees that he has to enter a password to go further, but it forces him to use alphabetical characters instead of Japanese characters. Akira gets immediately stumped. “English? Was the person who made this American or something? I mean, you can tell; these words were clearly translated through some online application. Or, they suck at Japanese. Agh, I was not the one that set the password, nor do I know who owned this. What could possibly be the password?...” Akira asks himself. As he ponders briefly what it could be he suddenly remembered something.

“... Kashikoi maybe?…” Akira says. Taking any idea he can come up with, he puts that word into the password box, and it works! “Yes!” Akira shouts. 

“Mrrreow…” groans Morgana.

“Oh, shit!... Gotta be quiet…” Akira whispers. Bypassing the encryption, Akira now finds himself in the blocked off folder. And, what he sees on the other side is quite alarming.

“Oh… My…” said Akira as his jaw drops. Scattered across his laptop screen is about 3 dozen videos of thumbnails and text that suggest that they are all pornographic material! Akira immediately looks behind him to Morgana to see if he just so happened to be looking at the screen at that moment. Shutting the laptop slightly, Akira starts to blush.

“This has to be what I think it is. There is no denying it. W-Why is there… P-Porn on this laptop? And _a lot_ of it?!...” Akira questions. He then pulls back up the storage tab. “Now I see why this is so damn big. This person has like-... whole 30 minute videos download in here. And, a bunch of ‘em to boot” said Akira. Akira then grunts to himself.

“ _Should I… Delete them? Or…_ ” Akira thinks as he scrolls through the list. Suddenly, one of the titles peaks his interest. “...‘ _Happy Ending Massage Time_ ’?...” Akira says as he reads the title out loud, which makes him feel kinda dirty. Suddenly, Akira starts to feel weird as thoughts that he had suppressed for quite some time resurface; thoughts of desire, and sexual validation. Akira, feeling all those feelings at the moment, then looks down to his lap, and starts to blush even harder. Akira then looks back up to the laptop screen.

“... I mean, these are all mine- technically… So, I should see for myself if I want to keep them or not, right?...” says Akira to himself, as he tries to convince himself by watching the videos. Giving into temptation, Akira clicks on the video. Suddenly, he sees a bathhouse low-quality, and a massage bed. Suddenly, a man walks into frame alongside another man.

“Uh…” said Akira as he watched on. He watches as one of the men-presumed to be the masseuse- preps the other man for what would be a massage. He feels upon his neck, shoulders, back, and legs; all in a provocative manner. “ _I read online of stories of guys getting massaged by other men, and it goes left… Is… Is the guy getting the massage straight? Cause, I feel like that is a bit sensual how he is letting him touch him…_ ” Akira thinks. After assessing him, the male masseuse instructs the man to decloth, and rest on the massage bed as he leaves the room. The man undresses; all while in perfect view of a camera that reveals every detail of the situation. The man undresses down to his birthday suit, takes nothing but a white towel to cover his bits, and lays down on the table- face down. The masseuse comes back in, oils up his palms, and begins to rub on the man laying down. As Akira watches this, he starts to contemplate to himself many things; “ _Why am I still watching this?_ ”, “ _What kind of person would save this video to their laptop?_ ”, and most importantly, “ _Why do I not feel like turning this off?_...”. 

Surely since his last encounter with his friends, Akira has grown exponentially. That fact is the most clear in his behavior, and his point of view in the world. And subconsciously, as if it was a change of fate, Akira slowly started to develop feelings; ones he had not noticed before. As these feelings start to surge throughout his body, he starts to feel a bit hot, sweaty, and aroused watching the warm oil get kneaded throughout the man’s bare back. Gently and slowly, he works his hands downwards; just barely missing the towel that hides the man’s ass. He then works his thighs, pushing his fingertips into the outlining areas of his muscles. Then, he gets his feet, making sure that every toe is properly worked on. Suddenly, the masseuse spreads the man’s legs far apart, revealing just a glimpse of the tip of the man’s penis laying down. As Akira sees this, he starts to get more blushed in the face, and more aroused.

“ _W-What is going on?..._ ” Akira thinks in this moment. As the Masseuse works his palms back up the man’s legs he starts to rub very closely to the area under the man’s ass.

“... You don’t mind if I move the towel? I just don’t want to get too much oil on it” the masseuse says in the video. As he hears this Akira thinks, “ _Well, that is alame excuse to ask to move the towel… Though, porn usually is tacky like that…_ ”. 

“Sure, I don’t mind” the man laying down says. The masseuse then takes off the towel, which reveals the man’s ass to Akira. The man then starts to rub on his ass; slowly inching his finger tips closer to the line off his ass. 

“Hehe, do you usually massage that area?” the man laying down asks.

“Yes. You need to make sure every part of the body is attended to. You don’t wanna go home and twist anything” said the masseuse. 

“Whatever you say. You are the masseuse. Just never had one massage like you before” the man laying down says. Hearing this, Akira then thinks, “ _Yeah, ‘cause he is probably trying to fuck you…_ ”. Going forward, the masseuse starts to massage his ass, and most notably, the man laying down starts to ease more into it. He likes it, and as Akira leans more into the laptop screen he starts to bite his lip watching as the man’s ass bends and curves as the masseuse’s hands massage it. Suddenly, the masseuse’s hands get lower, almost touching the man’s cock. His hands go upwards towards the man’s ass, and back down; each time getting more touchy-feely on the man’s cock. Each time he does so, Akira can tell that the cock is getting more aroused. 

“Mmm~...” Akira moans. Suddenly, Akira catches himself, and pauses the video. “... What am I… What am I doing right now?” Akira asked. Akira then looks down towards his lap once more. “ _I’m… Getting hard…_ ” Akira thinks. Adjusting himself in his pants, he then looks back up to the laptop. “ _I… Like this? I mean, at my age most things could turn me on… Hm… I mean, I never had a problem with gay stuff really in the past… Well, besides then I was heckled by those flamboyant men with Ryuji… Ryuji… Does he watch stuff like this and feel this way too? Oh yea, he said he liked me… I… I never really thought about what I am going to do about that… I mean- Do I want to do something about that?..._ ” Akira continues to think. Akira then shakes his head.

“Why am I thinking of that now?...” he questions to himself. Signing, Akira hesitatingly presses play on the video, continuing it; as if watching the video was now a distraction to his current feelings and problems he had to soon face. He continues to watch the masseuse massage on the man’s ass and cock; slowly working his hands around his buttcheeks, and revealing the man’s pink asshole. Soon after, the man on the table was practically getting jerked off as the masseuse’s oily hands woke the man’s cock up to the point it was rock hard. Then he stopped, and went up to his back; massaging towards his arms. Then, his neck. Suddenly, he backed away.

“Okay, why don’t you turn around now” the masseuse suggested. 

“ _Oh no… Here we go…_ ” Akira thought. The man then turned around, fully revealing his cock, which had become semi-hard by this point. The masseuse then masages like he was before; hitting his chest, and working his way down. As the masseuse meets the man’s cock, which lays across his belly, he coincidentally massages around it, as if he was baiting and teasing Akira; making him wait until he finally grabbed ahold of it. The masseuse would take his hands, and work down the leg, and up; each upward stroke he would ‘accidentally’ touch the man’s cock- waking it up more and more as he did so. Suddenly, as the masseuse’s hands strike up the man's balls, he grabs his cock with both hands. The man laying down doesn’t even react, just silently moans as the masseuse starts to slowly jerk him off. Instinctively, Akira starts to rub on his hard boner.

“Mmm~...” Akira groans once more. The masseuse adds more oil, and jerks quicker and tighter as the man laying down starts to breath heavy. The masseuse rubs on his balls, and at that same moment, Akira rubs on his own cock.

“Oh fuck...” both the man laying down and Akira say at the same time, which almost freaks Akira out. Akira starts to slowly match the rhythm that the masseuse is jerking the man off; as if Akira was imagining himself laying down on that table. “Oh~...” Akira mutters out his mouth as he starts to rub himself more rapidly. At this point, Akira is past the point of no return. He thinks to himself, “ _C-Can’t stop now, or selse I-I’ll get blue balls… F-Fuck!..._ ”. 

Suddenly, the man laying down groans loud, and says “Fuck, I’m going to cum!...”. Hearing those words lets off something in Akira, as if that man was speaking for him as well. “Agh!!!” the man shouts as he climaxes over the masseuse's hands.

“Ugh!~... R-Ryuji...” Akira moans as he lets out his own, ejaculating. Soon, Akira’s boxers and pants were sullied by his cum, leaving a giant stain on his clothes. Coming down from his afterglow, Akira heavily pants. Suddenly, he hears Morgana groan behind him.

“S-Shit!...” Akira says as he closes the laptop immediately and turns his head.

“...W-What’s going on?... I heard you shout, and you woke me up…” mumbles a half-sleep Morgana.

“N-Nothing, I just was-... Um… I-I remembered that I left the stove on downstairs! I need to go downstairs to turn it off!” says AKira as he rushes out of his chair- hiding his crotch from Morgana’s view, and runs downstairs.

“W-What? Agh, sounds like something you would do…” says Morgana as he lays his head back down, and attempts to go back to sleep….

*****

Akira hurries into the bathroom downstairs, and turns on the faucet as he eyes himself in the mirror. He sees himself for what he is in that moment; horny, perturbed, and a wet mess.

“Shit… I normally anticipate me cumming, and get a tissue… I jizzed all over myself!...” says Akira. He attempts to wipe as much of it away as possible, and takes off his pants and boxers. “Morgana is going to wonder why I randomly need to change my clothes. Agh, I’ll say I spilled coffee on myself or something…” said Akira as he continues to clean his clothes. Suddenly, his eyes open up wide; as if he just remembered something so shocking it paralyzed him. 

“Ugh… When jizzed… I said _Ryuji’s_ name…” Akira mutters to himself...

-CHAPTER END-


End file.
